


Shining Brighter In The Darkness

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [22]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned Cravity Ensemble, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, i gave up on tagging people, just assume everyone previously mentioned is in this, there's more but i don't remember at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: The week leading up to Felix's chance to witness in the Black Rose trial brings fear, changes, and new friends to their group. The week is full of chaos but by the end outcomes none of them could have expected are brought about by the trial.
Series: On the Right Road [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 41
Kudos: 46





	1. Kai and Taehyun make new friends and argue about time with Minho

**Author's Note:**

> okay this fic directly follows the last one. it bounces around a little bit time wise between chapters, but they all cover the same week so i tried to keep them chronological without too much overlap. 
> 
> WARNINGS!!!!!  
> -implied rape  
> -implied/mentioned past abuse
> 
> also inaccurate portrayal of court stuff. i've said it before and i'll say it again please assume i have no idea what i'm talking about...also i'm not very familiar with cravity or the boyz so if i've spelled names wrong please let me know 
> 
> anyway enjoy :)

Taehyun pulled his jacket tighter around him, waiting for Kai to appear from the high school steps. The school had stopped allowing him to come as Kai’s translator awhile ago now, deciding Kai didn’t need one anymore. Which meant Taehyun spent a lot of time at Jin’s with Soobin or at On Track with Hyunjin and Changbin until Kai’s school day was finished. He’d spent the morning with Han and Felix at Jin’s and he and Kai would head to On Track from here. Felix was worried about the court date a handful of days away so all the Bangs were on edge. The wind blew around Taehyun and the others waiting for high schoolers to leave and Taehyun ignored a couple of the judgey stares from parents or older siblings and the occasional expensive dog hybrid. If he were a dog hybrid they would probably ignore him but no, Taehyun was a cat hybrid and not an expensive one either. Kai’s aunt was a little eccentric which was probably the whole reason that Kai had gotten away with bringing home Taehyun and half the things that Kai had gotten away with since moving to Seoul, it was nice though that his aunt had just accepted that Kai had decided Taehyun was his brother and had told Taehyun to call her aunt as well. The doors opened and Taehyun perked up slightly stretching to try and see Kai over the others pouring out of the school, it didn’t take long since Kai was pretty tall. It only took a couple minutes before Kai had joined him on the sidewalk, dragging a classmate with him.

“Taehyunie,” said Kai brightly, “want to go to the art store before we go to On Track? Wonjin-hyung works there, it’s across from Hoseok-hyung’s studio.”

“Do we have time?” asked Taehyun frowning, “or are you going to have Changbin-hyung lecture you about responsibility again?”

“We have time beside Changbin-hyung and Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung all keep saying I should be more involved at school,” pointed out Kai starting to walk the other two following along. “And Jeno-hyung’s birthday is pretty soon, we should get gifts and an art store’s a good place for that. This is Wonjin-hyung, Wonjin-hyung this is Taehyun.”

“Hi,” said Wonjin smiling at Taehyun, “I think I remember seeing you in the halls but I didn’t have class with Kai until this year.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you,” said Taehyun nodding. He knew who Wonjin was, Kai talked about his school friends pretty frequently though Taehyun hadn’t really met any of them.

“What’d you do this morning?” asked Kai curious.

“Me and Felix-hyung and Han-hyung hung out at Jin’s,” said Taehyun nodding, “Soobin-hyung said that you have to come by tonight while he’s working.” Kai nodded.

“How’s Felix-hyung feeling about things?” asked Kai and Taehyun shrugged.

“I mean, about what you can expect I guess,” he said, “Han-hyung said he’s not sleeping much but I mean, none of the Bangs really do? Are we still playing video games with Jeongin-hyung tonight?”

“I thought so,” said Kai nodding, “unless Felix-hyung doesn’t want to have to deal with people tonight.” Taehyun shrugged.

“I mean he was at Jin’s this morning so it probably doesn’t matter,” said Taehyun, “hey did you hear that Seungmin-hyung’s working with Dr. Nam on a psychological research project? Something about neuron comparison.”

“No, but I did hear that Chan-hyung was going to expand his freelance production thing. Soobin-hyung said Hongjoong-ssi and San-ssi are planning to be at the trial on Sunday. Hey do we know if Joshua-hyung is going? We should stop by Falling Flowers after the art store,” said Kai nodding to himself as he talked.

“What trial?” asked Wonjin curious.

“Our friend Felix is witnessing in the Black Rose trial,” said Kai nodding, “a bunch of us are going to show support for him.”

“Oh, is that something I can come to?” asked Wonjin and Kai looked at him surprised.

“I’m not sure,” he said frowning, “I can ask Minghao-hyung if he has seats left. I know he reserved a bunch depending on who was coming. You want to help?”

“It’s a 247 thing, right?” asked Wonjin nodding, “yeah, I want to help. Hey do you know Taeyoung?”

“From Jin’s?” asked Taehyun since Wonjin was looking at him.

“Yeah, he and Hyeongjun work there, they’re pretty cool,” said Wonjin nodding.

“Yeah, we know Taeyoung,” said Taehyun nodding, “I think they’re going to the trial if they can. They might have an extra seat if you want to go with them.”

“I’ll text him,” agreed Wonjin nodding. “Do you work at the music store too, Taehyun-ssi?”

“Sometimes,” said Taehyun shrugging, “depends on the day. Sometimes I’m just there because there’s nothing better to do. Changbin-hyung needs my help less often because Minho-hyung likes to help sometimes. Hyunjin-hyung likes to sleep or talk to customers instead of helping.”

“Hyunjin-hyung sleeps a lot,” said Kai in agreement.

“He’s a Persian, Hyuka, that’s sort of a given,” said Taehyun, “normally Persian hybrids are naturally more sleepy than others.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” said Kai nodding, “you and Beomgyu-hyung aren’t like that.”

“Yeah, because I’m a shorthair and Beomgyu-hyung’s a Bengal. Bengal’s are one of the more energetic breeds, like Felix-hyung,” said Taehyun.

“Is Yoongi-hyung’s breed like Hyunjin-hyung’s then?”

“No, Yoongi-hyung just likes sleep,” said Taehyun laughing slightly. “Joshua-hyung’s a Scottish Fold too and he doesn’t nap nearly as much as Yoongi-hyung, remember?”

“Right,” agreed Kai nodding, “we’re stopping there to say hello, don’t let me forget.”

“Oh, Dino-hyung said that Seungkwan-hyung is helping out there sometimes now, I guess Seungcheol-hyung decided he needs some help,” said Taehyun thoughtfully.

“You all know a lot of the people that work around here,” said Wonjin curious as he pulled open the door to the art store.

“Soobin-hyung works at Jin’s and we practically live with them,” said Kai shrugging, “the people that work at Jin’s know everything that goes on around here. It’s like the center of the surrounding block.”

“I’m hearing I need to be asking Taeyoungie for all the good gossip,” said Wonjin grinning.

“Sounds about right,” agreed Taehyun and then turning surprised to one of the aisles, “hey! Jaehyun-hyung, hi.” The Golden Retriver hybrid startled slightly and turned to look, waving before coming over towards them as they approached the counter. Wonjin dropped his backpack behind the counter and reached for his lanyard.

“Hey, Kai, Taehyun, how are you?” asked Jaehyun cheerfully, “Doyoung-hyung! Soobinnie’s kids are here!”

“What? Which kids? Beomgyu’s at Bangtan?” asked Doyoung coming around the corner and then smiling at them. He had several sketchbooks in his arms. “Oh, hey! Kai, Taehyun, how are you?”

“I just asked that, hyung,” said Jaehyun shaking his head and Doyoung made a face at him in response.

“We’re good, hyungs,” said Kai smiling. “What brings you to the art store?” Doyoung lifted his armful of sketchbooks slightly in explanation.

“I needed to restock my sketchbook supplies,” said Doyoung.

“What about you two?” asked Jaehyun curious. “Aren’t you normally at On Track by now?”

“Wonjin-hyung works here,” said Kai, “and Jeno-hyung’s birthday is coming up so we decided to stop here on the way to On Track.”

“Right, his birthday is soon. Do we have anyone else’s birthday this month or just Jeno’s?” asked Jaehyun immediately worried as he looked at Doyoung who shrugged.

“The hell if I know,” he said shaking his head, “Taeyong-hyung will update the groupchat week of and we’ll find something then, so no one this week I assume.”

“Sounds like a mess, Doyoung-ssi,” said Wonjin as Doyoung handed him the pile of sketchbooks.

“The boys keep growing,” said Doyoung shrugging, “I know mine and Jaehyun’s, and then Taeil-hyung and his three since they live the closest to us and are always in my apartment.”

“Hey have you talked to Felix recently, Taehyunnie?” asked Jaehyun.

“Yeah, saw him this morning,” said Taehyun nodding, “you’re still coming Sunday, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there with the rest of the mob,” said Doyoung rolling his eyes.

“See he says that but he loves them,” said Jaehyun grinning, “how’s Felix doing?”

“About what you’d expect? Han-hyung said he’s not sleeping much, but he seemed okay this morning,” said Taehyun nodding.

“Oh my god, did you hear what happened with Seungmin?” asked Doyoung turning around to look at them.

“Is it that he’s working with Dr. Nam on a psychological project?” asked Kai frowning.

“No, he got arrested,” said Doyoung.

“Seungming-hyung?” asked Taehyun incredulous.

“Kim Seungmin? Straight A’s goody two shoes dandy boy Kim Seungmin?” asked Kai shocked, “our Seungmin?”

“I know right?” asked Jaehyun leaning forward, “Jeno said that he punched some kid on campus and broke his nose. Charges were dropped but both he and the other kid had to be picked up from the police station.”

“Of all people, Seungmin-hyung, really,” muttered Taehyun surprised, “I’d have put money on Kai or Yeonjun-hyung…or I guess you, Doyoung-hyung.”

“Thanks, Tae,” said Doyoung rolling his eyes. “Your faith in me astounds me.” Taehyun grinned at him in response.

“Yeonjun-hyung wouldn’t get himself arrested,” said Kai shaking his head, “that’d cause way too many problems for Bangtan.”

“That’s fair,” said Jaehyun in agreement. “I’d think maybe Soobin, but he seems too nice.”

“See you’d think that, but Yeonjun-hyung says that he when he met Soobin-hyung he was cussing out a customer for yelling at Jungkook-hyung,” said Kai nodding, “though I don’t think he’d fight anyone. I didn’t know Seungmin-hyung knew how to throw a punch.”

“Apparently he does if he broke someone’s nose,” said Doyoung shrugging and turning to pay Wonjin.

“What were they fighting about?” asked Taehyun.

“We’re not completely sure,” said Jaehyun hesitantly, “but Jeno and Jaemin said that they heard from Renjun who heard it through a grapevine of other cats that it was because the other guy was harassing a cat hybrid of one of the other students.”

“That does sound like something Seungmin-hyung would fight someone over,” said Kai frowning, “it’s a little extreme though.”

“Unless they were trying to steal him,” suggested Taehyun hesitantly and the other three nodded in agreement.

“That would make sense,” agreed Doyoung, “thanks, Wonjin-ssi. Okay, we’re supposed to be meeting up with Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun, so we’ll see you boys Sunday.”

“Bye, hyungs, see you Sunday,” agreed Kai, Taehyun echoing the sentiment.

“What do you want to get your friend, Kai?” asked Wonjin gesturing to the store.

“Maybe a sketchbook and colored pencils? He has a fancy binder he puts recipes in and he’s always complaining about not being able to color code things,” said Kai nodding. Wonjin and Taehyun spent a few minutes helping find things in the store before Wonjin started checking them out and Kai paid the three of them talking the whole time.

“Wonjinnie?” called a voice from upstairs.

“Here, hyung!” called Wonjin and footsteps started down the stairs.

“Hey, Jacob-hyung had to go pick up groceries, he’ll be back soon. How was school?”

“Slow,” said Wonjin wrinkling his nose.

“That’s not true, Mrs. Kim had stuff explode in lab today,” argued Kai, “someone lost an eyebrow.” The footsteps stopped and then continued much slower.

“My friend Kai came to get birthday gifts for his friend,” called Wonjin. “Did you know Doyoung-ssi was here?”

“Yeah,” said the older boy coming around the corner from the stairs. There must be an office in the back somewhere that the stairs let out too. It was probably a similar set up to Got Books.

“They know to yell for me if no one’s at the counter,” said the boy. Bright green eyes flitted nervously over Kai and Taehyun as the cat hybrid joined Wonjin behind the counter, the silver gray hair and ears looked pretty distinctively Russian Blue, but Taehyun couldn’t be sure. He hadn’t known there were other cat hybrids on the street.

“Oh, that’s good,” said Wonjin nodding, “this is Kai and Taehyun.”

“Hi,” said Kai brightly, “nice to meet you. Doyoung-hyung comes by often then?” The cat hybrid nodded slightly.

“He’s been a regular for a few years,” offered Wonjin, “this is Kevin-hyung, he runs the front desk when I’m not here and Jacob-hyung’s busy.”

“That’s cool, where are you from?” asked Taehyun curious, “Kai’s from Hawaii. He lives with his aunt right now to finish high school.”

“Yeah! And then I’m going to University here too,” said Kai in agreement.

“Uh Canada,” said Kevin nodding he seemed a little bewildered at the familiarity between Taehyun and Kai. 

“That’s cool, isn’t Mark-hyung from Canada?” asked Taehyun looking at Kai who frowned.

“Which one?” he asked.

“Donghyuck and Jisung’s Mark,” said Taehyun nodding.

“Oh, yeah I think he is,” said Kai nodding, “I’m pretty sure Donghyuck and Jisung both have Canadian IDs actually.”

“That seems like a lot of hoops to jump through,” said Taehyun surprised.

“Something about better hybrid laws I think,” said Kai shrugging, “I didn’t really ask. Hey, Wonjin-hyung, do you want to come with us to the next 247 meeting? There’ll be one in the next week or so if you can’t make it Sunday.”

“Oh, I think I have pamphlets from Minghao-hyung,” said Taehyun digging through his pockets. He pulled out one that was folded in half. “Here, sorry it’s a little bent. Hope On the Street a couple stores down has bracelets and newer pamphlets too.”

“Thanks,” said Wonjin taking it, “what are the bracelets?”

“They’re bright green so they’re kind of attention grabbing. It’s for raising awareness and funds for 247,” said Kai nodding and holding up his wrist with his bracelet on it. “Funds go to things like petitions, helping with medical treatments, trying to get more shelters and breeders shut down, and getting hybrids to better homes.”

“Isn’t 247 an extremist group?” asked Kevin hesitantly.

“No? We’re fighting for hybrid rights,” said Kai shaking his head, “to change the laws and to help hybrids in Korea. It’s the Korean branch of Hybrid Rights International.” Kevin’s eyes lit up at that and he reached for the pamphlet from Wonjin.

“There’s a Korean branch?” he asked, “Jacob-hyung was part of the Canadian branch before we moved. That’s how he adopted me.”

“That’s so cool,” said Taehyun feeling his ears twitch in excitement. “Oh we should tell Minghao-hyung and Seungkwan-hyung, they’ve built 247 from the ground up. The Canadian branch has helped with getting hybrids adopted? We’re still trying to figure that out.” Kevin nodded.

“There’s like a safe house system,” he said, “and a lot of other things. Jacob-hyung was part of the group that took me to the safe house to begin with though so I wasn’t there very long. It works pretty well. Everything we’ve found online says 247 is an extremist group.”

“Yeah, that’s because Felix-hyung’s going to witness in the Black Rose trial and so people are really upset about hybrid rights at the moment so anything true about 247 is pretty buried right now,” said Kai nodding, “but it’s a huge step forward that they’re letting him witness.”

“It’d be even better if they actually do something about the Black Rose,” said Taehyun shaking his head, “but at least we get to try.”

“You’ve been here a couple years now, right? I’ve seen the store before, but I’ve definitely never seen you around, Kevin-ssi,” said Kai curious.

“I don’t go out,” said Kevin shaking his head, “didn’t much in Canada, I really don’t here.” Both Kai and Taehyun nod at that.

“Makes sense. Joshua-hyung on the next street over doesn’t leave the house much either,” said Taehyun, “if you do want to though, Jin’s just down the street is the best place in town. Good food, good coffee, and they won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Taehyun-hyung’s there a lot in the mornings while I’m at school,” said Kai nodding, “if he’s not at On Track.”

“Can’t he only work while you’re there?” asked Wonjin frowning. “Since you don’t own the store?”

“That’s right but if Hyunjin-hyung isn’t at Hope he’s at On Track,” said Taehyun nodding, “and as much as I love Beomgyu-hyung I’d rather hang around the music shop with nothing to do than the clinic.”

“Beomgyu-hyung’s the secretary for Bangtan Hybrid Clinic,” said Kai in explanation, “Yeonjun-hyung’s interning there.”

“Right, but Soobin-hyung opens a lot of mornings at Jin’s since the rest of his house is up early in the morning now so he hardly ever closes anymore, which is why I’m normally there. Besides his food is the best,” said Taehyun nodding excitedly, “but speaking of work, we need to get moving or you’re getting another lecture about time from Changbin-hyung.”

“Oh, right,” agreed Kai nodding, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Wonjin-hyung, bye, Kevin-ssi, it was nice to meet you.”

“Come on,” said Taehyun tugging on Kai’s elbow to get him moving and then waving behind him, “you wanted to hit Falling Flowers first and we can’t do that if we don’t get moving.” The door dings slightly as it closes behind them and they’re off down the sidewalk again. They wave hello to Wonwoo who’s leaving the doors of Hope On the Street.

“Hey!” he called walking towards them, “headed to work?”

“We were going to stop at Falling Flowers first,” said Kai, “where are you headed?”

“Falling Flowers actually,” said Wonwoo, “thought I’d see if they wanted something from Jin’s, I need to talk to Joshua-hyung anyway. Minghao reserved seats for them for Sunday and we need to know if they’re planning to come.”

“That’s what we were going to see. Besides it’s been a while since we’ve stopped by to say hello,” said Taehyun nodding. “How’s Seokmin-hyung?”

“He’s alright,” said Wonwoo nodding, “I think he’s adjusting? It’s hard to tell. He doesn’t like to be alone, he stayed because he needs to be in the same building as Hoshi still.”

“It’s only been like a few months,” said Kai nodding, “that makes sense.”

“Right,” agreed Wonwoo nodding. “Have you met Hongjoong-ssi?”

“Not yet,” said Taehyun shaking his head, “I know he’s been to a few Sunday night dinners at this point but neither of us have actually met him.”

“Right, San, his hybrid is joining the dance class on Wednesdays,” said Wonwoo nodding, “seemed pretty excited about it.”

“Oh! That’s cool,” said Kai nodding, “that’s a good sign, right?” Both cat hybrids nodded their agreement quickly and Wonwoo pulled open the door to Falling Flowers.

“Welcome!” called Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol-hyung!” called Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo-yah,” responded Seungcheol and then smiling at the three of them as they made their way to the counter. “Hey, boys, what can I do for you?”

“I’m running to Jin’s do you and Joshua-hyung want anything?” asked Wonwoo.

“Oh, yeah, Shua ran upstairs a minute ago feel free to yell at him, I’ll get you some cash,” said Seungcheol. Wonwoo hurried over to the door to the stairs and then started up towards the apartment calling for Joshua.

“What’s up with you two? On your way to On Track?” asked Seungcheol as he dug in one of the drawers in the counter.

“Yeah, hyung,” said Kai nodding, “thought we’d stop in and say hi. Hey did you know the art store around the corner is run by a Canadian guy and his hybrid?”

“No, I didn’t,” said Seungcheol, “though I do think I’ve had the owner come in here before now that you mention it. Were they nice?”

“Kevin-ssi was, we didn’t meet the owner he was out,” said Taehyun shaking his head, “but he sounded cool. Kevin-ssi was pretty excited about 247, apparently Jacob-ssi was part of the Canadian branch of Hybrid Rights International.”

“Oh that’s good,” said Seungcheol nodding as Wonwoo and Joshua came back down the stairs.

“Alright, I’m off to Jin’s, hyung, what do you want?” Seungcheol told him quickly and Wonwoo nodded and took the offered money before heading for the door.

“Hey, Taehyun, Kai,” said Joshua smiling, “how are you?”

“Good, hyung,” said Taehyun cheerfully, “we met another cat hybrid that doesn’t leave the house just now. He looked like he might be Russian Blue.”

“Really? On this street? I thought we knew everyone with hybrids,” said Joshua surprised.

“Me too,” said Kai nodding, “but no, there’s others still, my friend Wonjin-hyung works with him.”

“At the art store near Hope, Shua,” said Seungcheol, “apparently they’re Canadian.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” said Joshua nodding. “You two on your way to work?”

“Yes, hyung,” said Taehyun nodding, “wanted to stop by and say hello. And we were wondering if you were coming on Sunday.” Joshua nodded hesitantly.

“Yes, we’re coming,” he said and Seungcheol looked at him surprised.

“We are?” he asked and Joshua nodded again faster this time.

“Yes. We’re going. Felix needs us, so we’re going,” said Joshua, “besides if I don’t do it I’ll wish I had the rest of my life.” Seungcheol nodded.

“Right, then we’ll see you Sunday,” said Seungcheol nodding.

“Awesome,” said Kai brightly, “we’ll tell Felix-hyung, he’ll be happy.”

“Okay, that taken care of we need to go, Kai, Changbin’s going to be very annoyed if we’re not there to help with the after school rush,” said Taehyun, “bye, hyungs, see you Sunday.” Kai also called goodbye as Taehyun ushered him out the door once more, the two older boys chuckling at the sight. It’s only a minute until they’re hurrying inside of Got Books out of the wind and Changbin’s calling hello.

“Is that Kai and Taehyun?” called Minho from upstairs.

“Yeah, hyung,” responded Changbin uncaring of the customers in the shop that looked over when he yelled back.

“They’re late!” yelled Minho.

“I know, hyung! We stopped at the art store and then Seungcheol-hyung’s to talk to Joshua-hyung!” called Kai already starting to take of his backpack and shoving his things under the counter.

“Hey, Changbin-hyung, where’s Hyunjin-hyung?” asked Taehyun following Kai around behind the counter.

“He and Jeongin went to Got Books,” said Changbin nodding.

“Oh, hey, Doyoung-hyung said that Seungmin-hyung got arrested is that true?” asked Taehyun as Minho’s footsteps sounded down the stairs.

“Not arrested, detained,” said Changbin shaking his head, “no charges for him or the guy who’s nose he broke.”

“Damn, didn’t know Seungmin-hyung could punch,” said Kai shaking his head.

“Kai, this is the fourth time this week you’ve been late,” said Minho joining them behind the counter giving Kai a look.

“I know. I know, hyung,” said Kai nodding, “but two of those times don’t count because we brought you food from Jin’s.”

“That’s still two times,” said Minho.

“Right, but one of them it was raining,” insisted Kai.

“And today?” asked Minho raising an eyebrow already looking done with Kai.

“Look, hyung, do you want the information from the art store and Falling Flowers or not?” asked Kai.

“Lucid Dream? What’s that got to do with anything?” asked Minho now curious enough to let it go.

“One of Kai’s friends works there, we stopped to get birthday stuff for Soobin-hyung,” said Taehyun nodding.

“Yeah, apparently a Canadian guy and his cat hybrid run it,” said Kai nodding, “Kevin-ssi was excited about 247 so they might show up to something soon.”

“Was the owner there?” asked Minho curious.

“No, but apparently he was involved in hybrid rights in Canada,” said Taehyun shaking his head.

“That’s cool,” said Changbin nodding.

“We also stopped at Falling Flowers,” said Kai, “to talk to Joshua-hyung.”

“Oh? What’d he say? Is he coming Sunday?” asked Minho immediately intrigued Changbin also turned to look at him.

“Yeah, they’re both coming,” said Kai nodding, “I think he’d made the decision today though because Seungcheol-hyung seemed surprised.”

“That’s awesome,” said Minho nodding, “Felix will be happy.”

“Yeah, we said we’d tell him,” said Taehyun nodding. “Do you know if he’s sleeping? Han said this morning that he hadn’t been getting much sleep.”

“Yeah, nightmares you know?” said Minho nodding. “We’re sleeping over at theirs the night before he thought it might help.” Taehyun nodded.

“That’s good,” he said, “hopefully this is over soon. Felix-hyung has been through enough.” The other three agreed at that.

“How do you think Sunday is going to go?” asked Kai.

“They won’t make any kind of decision Sunday probably not for awhile yet,” said Changbin shaking his head, “with the way this has drug on already I’d be surprised if they come close to a decision in the next month.”

“There’ll be anti-hybrids rights protestors for sure,” said Minho, “people have been pretty upset about the whole thing so far and they’re really unhappy now that Felix is going to witness.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realized that was a possibility,” said Taehyun, “is that going to be dangerous?”

“Well, yeah, but so is pretty much everything else,” said Minho nodding, “just stay close to your group you’ll be fine.”

“Maybe tell Beomgyu to cover his ears though, that patterning is pretty distinctive,” said Changbin nodding.

“Right, we’ll tell hyung,” said Kai nodding now looking worried. The four of them dispersed to do different things in the store from there as a customer approached the counter. Taehyun wondered for a split second how different his life would be if Kai hadn’t taken him home from the store that day. There were so many terrible things he had avoided just barely that other cat hybrids hadn’t, hybrids like Felix. Taehyun couldn’t do something like witness in a trial like that, but he would do what he could to support the ones that could. If that meant talking as many people as he could into joining 247 and talking hyungs that didn’t leave the house into going to the courthouse on Sunday then that’s what it meant. He was lucky he had Kai and he was lucky he was able to do this and help to fight for something he believed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to be the shortest chapter. the direct continuation of the nct fic will be chapter 3 and will probably be the longest chapter. 
> 
> Animals for hybrids because i put a lot of work into this:  
> Taehyun - Korean Shorthair Calico Cat  
> Kevin - Russian Blue Cat  
> Joshua - Scottish Fold Cat  
> Wonwoo - Korean Shorthair Cat  
> Minho - ChowChow Dog
> 
> the next chapter should be pretty soon now that i've figured out what i'm doing but i'm also supposed to be writing essays...and my city keeps saying they're going to do rolling blackouts so the whole having electricity thing is kind of up in the air right now too. but on the upside my brother and i made a snowman for the first time in thirteen years so that was fun XD 
> 
> thank you for reading! i love you all! ♡♡♡♡


	2. why do i have to title chapters? is the fic title not enough??? anyway....enter stray kids i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should be the same warnings throughout there's nothing new in this chapter so no worries
> 
> unrealistic depiction of how courts work as always pls assume i have no idea what i'm talking about XD i also am continuing to write for groups i am not very familiar with so if names are spelled wrong please let me know so i can fix it :)
> 
> enjoy :D

Seungmin finds himself thankful that at least he’s not living with his mother anymore and didn’t have to have the police call her to pick him up from the police station as he waits for Chan to come get him. The boy who’s nose he’d broken had been picked up by his friend nearly thirty minutes ago since they’d been close by. The cat hybrid from the campus is sitting next to Seungmin, nervously swinging his legs, waiting for his owner. He’d been unwilling to leave Seungmin’s side since Seungmin had pulled him away from the other boy. His tail is curled protectively around his stomach and Seungmin sighed slightly and offered him his hand to hold. The boy’s pale green eyes looked at it startled.

“Clinging to something will probably help,” offered Seungmin nodding slightly, “he’ll be here soon and if he’s not here before my hyung is we’ll wait with you.” The cat nodded slightly and carefully took Seungmin’s hand into his. It seemed to help a little bit since the boy’s ears flicked up slightly so they weren’t flat against his head. He was a little bit taller than Seungmin probably closer to Hyunjin’s height maybe taller, Seungmin wasn’t sure without Hyunjin being right next to him.

“Why’d you do that?” asked the cat hybrid quietly after a moment.

“Because you needed help. He was hurting you and I’ve seen you around before, I know that wasn’t your owner,” said Seungmin, “he should have been arrested for attempted kidnapping but unfortunately hybrids don’t count in that law.”

“But you got in trouble for it and could have been hurt,” said the cat, “you don’t know me or my owner. Why did you do that?” Seungmin’s quiet a minute.

“Because if someone had done that for my hybrid he wouldn’t have been missing for two years,” said Seungmin shaking his head, “that’s why. You’re right I don’t know you, but I didn’t know him either, and Jeonginnie ended up in a really bad place before I found him again. For all I know he would have done worse to you and I couldn’t let that happen. And again, I’ve seen you around before with your owner and I know your owner would be devastated if that happened to you.” The cat hybrid nods slightly at that.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “is your hybrid okay?”

“Yeah, he’s okay now,” said Seungmin nodding, “he escaped on his own and found someone to help him. The guy that found him actually ended up taking us both home after my mom kicked us out, he’s who I had the police call. We’re really lucky he got out and that Jisung-hyung found him and took him home.” The cat hybrid nodded again and shifted closer to Seungmin as more people entered the police station.

“I’m Seungmin, by the way. Kim Seungmin, I’m a psychology student minoring in neuroscience. What’s your name?” asked Seungmin.

“Bomin,” said the cat nodding, “that sounds complicated. Are you smart?” Seungmin shrugged.

“I don’t know. Chan-hyung says I am,” he said nodding, “so I guess? But I’ve never really claimed I was smart myself. I just really like psychology and neuroscience it’s fascinating and I’m passionate about it which helps. Besides I’ll be able to use it to help with hybrid medicine and discoveries. I’m working with Dr. Nam to prove that hybrids and humans perceive pain and emotion the same way and use the same neural pathways right now.”

“That sounds really smart,” said Bomin nodding, “that’s really cool. I know Dr. Nam.”

“Yeah? He works in the same building as the doctor that Jeongin-ah sees,” said Seungmin nodding, “he’s really cool. I want to do that kind of stuff someday.”

“People are going to hate you for that,” said Bomin earnestly worried about Seungmin’s decisions.

“Good,” said Seungmin, “then I stood for something I believed in. If they don’t hate me I’m doing something wrong.”

“Hyung is going to like you,” said Bomin nodding and Seungmin laughed.

“How old are you? I’m born in 2000,” said Seungmin.

“Me too,” said Bomin ears flicking up to stand upright completely now, “in August.”

“September, you’re my hyung,” said Seungmin nodding. “My brothers Felix and Jisung were born in September too and they keep saying I’m their triplet since my birthday’s only a week after theirs. What kind of cat are you, Bomin-hyung? Can I call you hyung?” Bomin looks a little bewildered but nods his agreement.

“I’m a Korat,” he said, “Daeyeol-hyung is my second owner, I’ve only lived with him for a few months. He’s a poet, he’s a graduate student on campus.”

“That’s really cool,” said Seungmin nodding, “Chan-hyung’s a music producer so he’s not a poet but he writes song lyrics.”

“That sounds cool,” said Bomin smiling slightly. “What about your other brothers?”

“Jisung-hyung writes music too but he can’t legally claim it yet, he’s an American Fuzzy Lop, and Felix-hyung is an Egyptian Mau and he likes to dance. If the hybrid work laws ever change he’d like to help teach dance classes at the local dance studio,” said Seungmin, “Jeongin-ah has started taking pictures recently so maybe he’ll get into photography.”

“You live with three hybrids?” asked Bomin surprised.

“Yeah,” said Seungmin, “Chan-hyung adopted Jisung-hyung ages ago and then Felix-hyung didn’t speak Korean so Dr. Kim asked Chan-hyung if he had room for him and he did. They found Jeongin-ah lost in the snow and took him home and Chan-hyung was his temporary owner until they found me. My mom kicked me and Jeongin out so Chan-hyung took us both home and now we all live together. Chan-hyung’s like the coolest person I know. He’s helping me with my college, though my scholarship covers most of it.”

“Seungmin-hyung!” called a voice and Seungmin perked up. He waved over the seats at the two coming towards him.

“Seungmin,” said Chan sounding more tired than mad or even disappointed. “You know you were pretty firmly on my list of people I wasn’t going to have to pick up from the police station. Are you okay? They said you were in a fight.”

“I’m okay, hyung,” said Seungmin holding up his hand where his knuckles were bruised, “it’s not broken, just bruised.”

“That’s badass,” said Jeongin grinning, “uh but please don’t get in more fights we were worried.”

“Sorry, Innie,” said Seungmin tugging him closer to wrap an arm around him, “I’m okay, see. Thanks for coming, Chan-hyung.”

“What was I going to do, leave you here?” asked Chan rolling his eyes. “What happened?”

“He was hurting Bomin-hyung,” said Seungmin gesturing to Bomin with the hand that was wrapped around Jeongin’s waist, the fox hybrid having plopped down into Seungmin’s lap when tugged over. “I’ve seen Bomin-hyung and his owner around before and I knew he wasn’t his owner and he was trying to get him to the parking lot.”

“Right, well, I can’t really blame you for that,” said Chan nodding, “Bomin-ssi, is your owner on their way?”

“Yes, sir,” said Bomin nodding, “Seungmin made sure the police called him to come get me.”

“We can stay until he gets here, right, hyung?” asked Seungmin.

“Yes, of course,” agreed Chan finding a seat to sit down in. “Are you hurt, Bomin-ssi?”

“No, I’m alright,” said Bomin shaking his head.

“His wrist is bruised but I think that’s it,” said Seungmin glancing down at where he was still holding the cat hybrid’s hand.

“That’s good,” said Jeongin nodding, “I’m Jeongin, nice to meet you. Your eyes are really cool.”

“Thanks,” said Bomin smiling at him, “what kind of hybrid are you?”

“I’m a Fennec Fox,” said Jeongin nodding, “hence the giant ears.” Bomin laughed slightly at that as Jeongin pointed towards his ears and wiggled them.

“They’re cool,” he said.

“Thanks, I like them,” said Jeongin cheerfully.

“Other than the fight how was school, Seungminnie?” asked Chan.

“It was good,” said Seungmin nodding, “nothing notable in any of my actual classes. Yeonjun-hyung and I had lunch together on campus today, it’s the day he has classes instead of internships.”

“Oh that’s good,” said Chan nodding, “how’s he?”

“Good, asked about Felix,” said Seungmin, “everyone’s been doing that. Don’t really know what to tell them.” Chan shook his head.

“I know, me either. I don’t think Lix knows what to tell them at this point either,” said Chan, “he’s with Hyunjin and Minho at Hope this afternoon. Minho thought maybe if he wears himself out he’ll sleep longer than an hour before waking up.”

“Worth a shot,” said Seungmin thoughtfully. “Did you have work this morning?”

“Yeah,” said Chan nodding, “had a meeting with an idol group, Jisung and I ran into an old friend on the way out he might come by for Sunday dinner sometime.”

“Someone you trained with?” asked Seungmin.

“Yeah,” said Chan nodding, “Allen, he’s in Cravity now.”

“Oh that’s cool,” said Seungmin nodding, “is Hongjoong-hyung still coming over tonight?”

“I don’t know, I postponed on him because we weren’t sure how long this was going to end up taking,” said Chan shaking his head, “San’s at Hope with Felix, Hyunjin, and Minho though.”

“Is he going to take classes?” asked Seungmin and Chan shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe, he seems to like it,” said Chan nodding. Bomin’s head came up as the door opened and he turned to look for who had entered.

“Bomin-ah,” called the man spotting them and moving over quickly, he looked very worried. Bomin let go of Seungmin and stood up to hug his owner. The man hugged him tightly and then fretted briefly while Bomin repeatedly assured him he was okay.

“What happened? You disappeared and I couldn’t find you and then the police called me,” said the man worried.

“Someone grabbed me, I couldn’t get him off of me and he was trying to get me to his car,” said Bomin, “Seungmin stopped him and then got in trouble for fighting. Seungmin, this is my owner Daeyeol-hyung.”

“Hi,” said Seungmin, “Bomin-hyung said you’re a poet and a grad student?”

“Yes,” said Daeyeol nodding, “thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means. Thank you. Fuck what would have happened if you hadn’t stopped him? Really, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Jeongin wiggled out of Seungmin’s grip and the three of them stood up as well, to get ready to leave.

“Seungmin-hyung probably has a little bit of an idea,” said Jeongin awkwardly.

“Please don’t make a big deal of it, Daeyeol-ssi,” said Seungmin, “I’m just happy Bomin-hyung’s okay and safe now.”

“Still,” said Daeyeol, “there’s not a lot of people that would have stepped in. Most of the campus still thinks I’m crazy for bringing Bomin-ah with me places. I’d put in a good word for you with one of the professors but my reputation’s not great obviously.”

“That’s alright they already think I’m crazy,” said Seungmin shrugging, “I’m working with Dr. Nam on his research and besides I’m kind of already associated with the Black Rose trial.” Bomin’s eyes light up at that.

“Your Felix-hyung is Bang Felix?” he asked, “that’s so cool. Seungmin he’s so cool. Please tell him he’s my hero. That’s insane what he’s doing, it’s so incredible. I can’t imagine doing something like that.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him,” said Seungmin smiling, “unless you want to tell him. It’s Sunday, we have extra seats in the back with us if you want to come and show support.” Bomin looked at Daeyeol excitedly.

“Can we, hyung?” he asked. Daeyeol hesitated clearly trying to think through what that could potentially mean for him and Bomin and how it might negatively affect them to be seen at the Black Rose trial. 

“Yeah,” he said nodding, “we can go. Are you sure you have enough seats reserved for us to come, Seungmin-ssi?”

“We’re sure,” said Chan nodding, “247 reserved a few extra just in case. Minghao likes things to be planned for any possibility.” Daeyeol looked a little more hesitant at that but nodded anyway.

“That’s great. Here, let me give you both my number we’ll be in touch,” he said. Phones exchanged hands quickly and then Daeyeol and Bomin left the police station to go home. Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin weren’t far behind them.

“Try not to get in more fights, Seungmin,” said Chan as they climbed into the car, “it’s not good for my blood pressure.” Seungmin laughed at that.

“I’ll do my best, hyung,” he agreed nodding. “Do you think they’ll actually show up?”

“Yeah, I think they will,” said Chan nodding, “he seemed sincere if a little worried. Which he has a right to be worried, 247’s reputation isn’t the best right now because of the trial so it might affect his job but he obviously came to the conclusion it didn’t matter. Let’s go home.”

They spend the majority of the week trying to keep up with their usual lives while trying various ways to help Felix sleep through the night and with Felix and Chan having to meet with the lawyer for the Black Rose case multiple times before Sunday it’s a busy week. That Saturday finds Seungmin the only one in the house that morning as Han and Chan had left to meet up with BamBam and Jeongin had decided he was going to Jin’s after not being able to go back to sleep after waking up early. Which means when he wakes up, Felix stumbles into the living room with his blanket wrapped around him like a cape and heads straight to where Seungmin’s sitting in one of the chairs playing on his phone.

“Ugh, Felix, can’t we move to the couch?” complained Seungmin as Felix climbs up into his lap squishing both of them into the chair.

“No, hold me,” stated Felix burying his face into Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin sighed but wrapped his arms around Felix tightly.

“Chan-hyung said you slept longer last night than the night before,” said Seungmin and Felix shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said, “it sucks. I’m tired, Seungmin.”

“I know. On the upside it’s almost over,” said Seungmin and Felix sighed.

“I guess, technically,” he said, “but like, after I do this it’s not going to go away. I could pretend it didn’t happen before, you know? Because like no one knew and it’s not like they were going to come looking for me or anything. But now I’m going to be the cat hybrid that witnessed against the Black Rose gang the rest of my life, it’s not going to die I won’t be able to pretend it didn’t happen anymore. Everyone keeps asking how I’m doing and it’s not like I can tell them that I’m not doing good with this. If everyone knows how much I hate this and that it’s making me physically sick it’s like it’s proof that hybrids aren’t mentally the same as humans and that we shouldn’t be treated the same and that they’re all right to be trying to keep me from witnessing.”

“You don’t have to do this,” said Seungmin, “you know that right?”

“I do have to do this,” said Felix sitting up so he could look at Seungmin. “I have to do this, Seungmin. If I don’t do this nothing will change and no one will ever be able to try to again. I have to do this. If I don’t do this they might walk away scot free, what stops them from hurting other’s then? More people like Jeongin-ah will get hurt. I have to do this, Seungmin. Yeah at the very beginning I could have told Chan-hyung and the lawyer that I didn’t want to witness, but I didn’t. And it’s too late to backout now, even if I wanted to. Which I don’t. I need to do this, I want to do this, but it’s terrifying. It’s going to suck so much though. I don’t want to have to face them again. And then everyone’s going to know and I’m not sure it’s actually going to stop people from saying I’m just another stupid cat hybrid.”

“It is,” said Seungmin nodding, “you’re the strongest person I know, hyung. And hands down the coolest by far. I can’t imagine doing that kind of thing.”

“Thanks, Seungminnie, but you don’t really count,” said Felix laying back down to cuddle again. “I agreed to this to begin with because I had to try. I want to make a difference and this is my chance. But it’s awful and I just keep thinking what if it doesn’t make a difference at all and I went through with it and had to do all that and it didn’t even matter in the end.”

“It’s already making a difference,” said Seungmin shaking his head. “You’re already making a difference. People we’ve never met know who you are and are learning about hybrid rights because of you. They’re changing their minds and wanting to make a difference because you’re making a difference. You’re inspiring others to stand up too. Remember Taehyun-ah said that Joshua-hyung’s coming? You inspired him to leave the house for more than a 247 meeting at Jin’s. WinWin-hyung and Jungwoo-hyung help hand out pamphlets for 247 now, they didn’t do that before you decided to witness. Donghyuck and Jisung are completely different than they were when I met them, because you kept trying to pull them out of their comfort zone and make friends and showed them that they could be strong too. Hendery and YangYang are both in safe happy places now because their group is supporting you and people were mad about it. You’ve already made a difference no matter how the trial goes. Even if they do get off free you’ve made an impact that there’s no going back from. Hyung, my friend from the police station was so excited when he realized that my Felix-hyung I’d told him about was you, that you were Bang Felix. You’re his hero already. It doesn’t matter how it goes from here. All that mattered to him was someone like him was fighting against the people that had hurt him. So maybe it doesn’t make a difference in the trial, but none of this was useless. The fact you’re fighting at all is enough to convince others to fight too. People that never would have before too, like Joshua-hyung. Yes it’s scary on a level that I can’t imagine, but don’t let anyone convince you it was worthless. It already matters nothing will change that.” Felix is quiet for a long while.

“I’m someone’s hero?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” said Seungmin nodding, “and I guess you don’t realize it but you’re kind of my hero too. And Jeonginnie’s and Hannie and Hyunjin-hyung and Minho-hyung and so many others. You’re a lot of people’s hero, Lix. You’re kind of badass.”

“Even if I’m scared out of my mind?” muttered Felix shifting so he could look at Seungmin’s face as they talked.

“Yeah, even then,” said Seungmin nodding, “honestly we should probably be worried if you weren’t sacred.” The front door of the house opened and they both sat up quickly hearing it.

“Hello?” called Seungmin loudly.

“It’s just me!” called a familiar voice and Felix brightened.

“Hyunjin-hyung!” he called cheerfully, “what are you doing here? It’s early.”

“Got bored at On Track thought I’d come see how you were doing,” said Hyunjin joining them in the living room. “Did Taehyun tell you that Joshua-hyung’s coming tomorrow?”

“Yeah, he did,” said Seungmin nodding. “Here you cuddle with Felix, I’m going to find food for us.” Felix released him so that he and Hyunjin could trade off and Seungmin headed into the kitchen.

“Did you sleep better last night, Lix?” asked Hyunjin wrapping the smaller cat hybrid into a tight hug.

“I don’t know,” said Felix shrugging, “no, but I slept longer so does that count?”

“Sure,” said Hyunjin nodding, “that totally counts. Only one day left anyway and it’ll be over, right?”

“Sure, hyung,” said Felix sounding doubtful and Seungmin wondered if he and Hyunjin were about to have the same conversation the two of them had just had.

“Hey, even if it gets brought up again you don’t have to ever relive it with them sitting right there after this, right? It’ll get better,” said Hyunjin reassuringly and Seungmin realized that Felix had either already had this conversation with Hyunjin or Hyunjin had just jumped to the right conclusion and realized Felix was worried not just about tomorrow but what happened after.

“Seungminnie said I’m his friends hero,” said Felix softly and Hyunjin laughed.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” said Hyunjin, “the friend from the police station, right? Bomin-ssi? You’re Jeongin’s too, you know.”

“That’s what Minnie said,” agreed Felix, “what if I can’t do it?”

“No one will be disappointed,” said Hyunjin, “you’ve already done way more than anyone else has ever been able to. He’s probably never told you but your Beomgyu’s hero too, you know? He talks about you to every cat hybrid that comes through the clinic like you put the stars in the sky. It doesn’t matter if you get up there panic or if it doesn’t change the outcome of the trial.”

“But why?” asked Felix, “that doesn’t make sense. If it doesn’t change anything what’s the point.”

“Hope,” said Hyunjin firmly, “that’s what makes the difference. If you can even attempt to witness there’s hope for the rest of us, Lix. There’s hope for Beomgyu-yah that other cats like him might be able to get justice that he never will. There’s hope for YangYang that maybe he can be okay too. For Taehyun-ah and Joshua-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung. And then for Jisungie and Jungkook-hyung and Jongho and Hendery. Because if a cat hybrid smuggled and passed through gangs can witness against one of them then maybe one day it’ll be a bunny hybrid up there. You should ask Hannie, Lix. Because he gets it in a way I don’t. Being a show hybrid sucked, but at the end of the day I loved my owner and then I went right to Changbin-hyung from there.” Hyunjin hesitated slightly.

“Okay, maybe I didn’t love her but she mattered to me and I knew I mattered to her in a way,” said Hyunjin nodding, “not anything like how I matter to Changbin-hyung, but it’s nothing like what most of you had to deal with. So you should talk to Hannie.” The two of them are quiet for awhile longer.

“You really think I can do this?” asked Felix finally.

“Yes,” said Hyunjin, “I do. I think if anyone can it’s you.”

“Okay,” said Felix nodding. “Let’s eat something then.” Seungmin pulls down a couple extra bowls as he hears the two of them head towards the kitchen to join him and hopes that tomorrow goes well or at the very least quickly so things can go back to normal again.

Minho sticks close to Felix and Chan as the others go to find the seats and make sure everyone else knows where to go when they get here at the court house the next morning. Felix’s hands are shaking and his ears are pressed flat to his head. Jeongin had helped him pick clothes and the collar that he felt the most confident in and the bracelet that Hyunjin had made him months ago now was wrapped around his wrist and Minho hoped that it helped a little with comfort since they couldn’t be on the stand with him. The lawyer is talking to Chan who’s nodding and Minho steps closer to Felix and offers his hand to hold. Felix grabs it tightly.

“You’re going to be okay, Lix,” said Minho, “it’s only a short amount of time and then you get to sit with Chan-hyung for the rest of it and we’ll all go to Jin’s after and it’ll be over. You’re almost done.” Felix nods shortly and clings tighter to Minho’s hand. He’s taking slow breaths and Minho recognizes it as one of the techniques Dr. Park had taught him to help with panicking.

“Almost done,” muttered Felix to himself, “I can do this.”

“You can do this,” agreed Minho squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“Okay,” said the lawyer moving over towards the two of them Chan following. “You remember what you’re going to say for the judge, Felix?”

“Yes, sir,” said Felix nodding, “I remember.”

“You’ll have to wait in a room by yourself with one of the security guards,” said the lawyer, “we’ve made sure that it’s someone you can trust and no one else will come in or out of the room while you wait for your turn. It should only be a couple of minutes at most. The defense lawyer may ask you questions will you be okay with that?” Felix hesitates but nods.

“I can do that,” he agreed.

“Alright,” said the lawyer, “that’s good. If you can’t it’s okay, just do your best. Is there anything else I can do for you before we meet with your security guard?” Felix shakes his head and then hesitates.

“I won’t have to talk to them, right?” he asked.

“The gang members? No, you won’t,” agreed the lawyer and Felix nodded.

“Okay, I’m ready, I can do this,” he said. He hugged Minho quickly and then let go of his hand. He grabbed Felix’s hand and the lawyer nodded.

“It’ll be over faster than you think and then you can sit with Chan-ssi for the rest of it,” said the lawyer. Felix nodded.

“Thanks for staying, Minho-hyung,” he said looking back at him, “you should find the others.”

“Alright,” agreed Minho nodding, “you can do this.” Felix nodded and forced a smile for him before the two of them followed the lawyer deeper into the courthouse. Minho turned around and headed back towards the front to find the others. It’s louder now and some of their friends have already started to show up.

“Minho-hyung,” called Taehyun as he made his way towards where Changbin and Hyunjin were sitting.

“Hey, Taehyun-ah,” greeted Minho.

“How’s Felix-hyung?” asked Beomgyu leaning forward where he was sat between Soobin and Yeonjun.

“Scared, but determined,” said Minho nodding, “the lawyer just took him back to the room he has to wait in until it’s his turn. It shouldn’t be long though and he gets to sit with Chan-hyung after.”

“Were there protestors outside when you got here, hyung?” asked Kai and Minho shook his head.

“No, not yet,” he said, “but we might have just missed them? We met the lawyer back behind the building and came in one of the backdoors. Are there protestors out there now?”

“Yeah,” said Soobin nodding, “they’re yelling all kinds of things at people showing up with hybrids. But they didn’t try to grab any of us or anything so hopefully it doesn’t get bad.”

“Hopefully not, that wouldn’t be good,” said Minho shaking his head. They get distracted by Seungmin standing up to wave at someone and get their attention and Minho tells the TXT boys that he’ll see them later and goes to sit with Hyunjin and Jeongin.

“Who’s Seungmin waving at?” he asked Hyunjin.

“His friend from the police station,” said Hyunjin nodding. Seungmin introduces them all to Bomin and Daeyeol when they join them and the court room descends to chaos as more and more people arrive. It quickly gets to the point where Minho can’t keep track of who all is here and who all isn’t and it feels like no time at all before the trial actually begins and the courtroom falls quiet. True to the lawyer’s word it’s only a couple of minutes after it starts before Felix follows the security guard out and sits at the witness stand and follows instructions to be sworn in. His hands are shaking and he has his eyes firmly on where Chan’s sitting just behind the lawyer. Hyunjin laces his fingers through Minho’s hand and holds on tightly to him as Felix gets all the way through his statement. He did it without stuttering or pausing and other than his ears lying flat on his head it’s impossible to tell how terrified he is. Minho’s never been prouder.

“It’s over now, right?” whispered Jeongin and Seungmin shakes his head.

“The other lawyer has a right to ask him questions if he wants,” whispered Seungmin in response, “no one’s expecting him to though.” The lawyer sits down and Minho holds his breath and prays that the other lawyer doesn’t do anything. Unfortunately the other lawyer stands and approaches the witness stand. Felix’s ears twitch and Hyunjin swears under his breath.

“He’s okay,” whispered Jisung mostly to himself where he was sitting on the other side of Changbin, BamBam on his other side. “He’s okay. He can do this.” The lawyer says something that they can’t hear and Felix looks away from Chan for the first time.

“I’m not afraid of you,” he stated in response to whatever the lawyer had said to him and Minho can’t help the grin that threatens to appear at that. The lawyer seems annoyed and starts asking questions about Felix’s statement trying to prove Felix is wrong. Felix answers each one without hesitation or wavering until the lawyer gestures to the men sitting behind the table and asks Felix to look at them and confirm they’re the men he’s talking about. Felix hesitates and glances quickly at the men before confirming. The lawyer smacks the witness stand like he’s proven something and Felix to his credit doesn’t flinch.

“There is no possible way you can tell that they are the same men from that fast of a glance,” said the lawyer triumphantly, “as you can see, your honor, the witness is just a silly cat with illusions of grandeur.”

“Yes I can,” stated Felix firmly. And the lawyer visibly scoffs.

“That was a pretty quick look. You’re certain you can tell?” asked the judge looking at Felix who looked up at him and nodded before looking back at the lawyer.

“I’m sure it’s them. I know it’s them. I don’t have to look at them for longer than that to know I’m right. Any of us that were there could have confirmed that without more than seeing them in peripheral vision. You don’t forget what people that did that to you look like. I have to live with that permanently seared into my brain. I don’t need to stare at them to be sure. I don’t even have to look at them, because I knew the minute they walked to the table. We had to memorize their footsteps. I only had to look at them because you think I’m stupid. Even if you believe I’m not any more intelligent than a cat, I would be able to tell you that. You know cats are smart, right? The only reason they’re domesticated is because it’s easier on them if we feed them.” The lawyer huffs and starts trying to prove that Felix isn’t smart enough to know what he’s talking about only to be immediately proven wrong as Felix answers each question easily. The judge seems amused and finally calls it off.

“Unless you can speak two languages and answer questions like that in both I suggest you sit down now. We’re done. The witness may return to his owner now,” said the judge. The security guard helps Felix climb down off the witness stand and Felix carefully doesn’t run over to Chan but grabs tightly to his hand once he’s sitting next to him and Hyunjin slumps into Minho’s shoulder breathing a sigh of relief.

“He’s done,” he whispered, “it’s over.”

“He did good right?” asked Jeongin and both Minho and Seungmin nod.

“He did way better than anyone was expecting,” said Seungmin nodding, “he did really good.” The trial continues for awhile and Felix seems okay, but he’s not paying attention to what’s going on around him just leaned into Chan’s side and staring at the floor. He’s pretty obviously trying to not have to acknowledge the Black Rose members on the other side of the court room. It’s awhile still before the trial is done for the day and everyone’s dismissed. Chan and Felix turn around to head towards the door which turns out to be good since the Black Rose members have to go right by where they were sitting to leave. It takes their group awhile to leave and it’s a while longer still to get to the car and meet up with Felix and Chan.

“Hyung, you were awesome,” said Jeongin hugging Felix and then climbing into the back of Chan’s car.

“Super badass, Lix,” said Jisung grinning, “that lawyer was so annoyed.” He also hugged Felix before climbing back to sit with Jeongin.

“Couldn’t even tell how scared you were,” said Seungmin grinning at him, “can I hug you too?”

“Yeah, Minnie,” agreed Felix hugging Seungmin before Seungmin took the last seat in the third row. Changbin climbed into the passenger seat as Chan started the car and Hyunjin and Minho climbed into the seats in the second row on either side of Felix.

“That lawyer didn’t know what to do with you,” said Changbin smiling.

“How do you feel, Lix?” asked Hyunjin reaching to hold Felix’s hand after he had buckled in.

“Okay, I guess,” said Felix, “shaky and a little sick to my stomach but I’m glad it’s over. And I’m really tired now.”

“You won’t have to be at any of the others now, right?” asked Minho.

“Probably not,” said Chan, “it’s possible but extremely unlikely.”

“What’d that lawyer say to you?” asked Minho, “at the very beginning?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Something about how he can’t believe he’s having to deal with someone who’s too scared to even look at anyone that’s not their owner,” said Felix, “said it would be easy to question someone too afraid of him to even look at him. He looked pretty shocked when I told him I wasn’t scared of him.”

“He was bright red when the judge told him he was finished unless he could answer his own questions in two languages,” said Jisung happily.

“Do you think it helped?” asked Felix and the car was quiet.

“I think that you at least changed some people’s minds and that’ll help in the end. I have no idea if it helped with the trial,” said Chan finally, “I hope so.”

“It was worth it right?” asked Felix squeezing Hyunjin’s hand tighter.

“Yes,” said Jisung without hesitation, “it was worth it. Even if it didn’t make a difference in the out come of the trial. It changed people’s lives, you helped others like you. It was worth it.” Felix nodded.

“Okay, then I’m okay,” he said nodding, “let’s go to Jin’s.” Chan started the car and they pulled out onto the street. Felix reached for Minho’s hand and Minho laced their fingers together. Maybe at the end of the day Felix hadn’t been able to change things with the Black Rose trial, time would tell he supposed. But just the fact that Felix had been able to sit there in front of the people that had tortured him and fight for them to be held accountable, had changed people’s lives even if it was something as small as Joshua leaving the house to be there or Bomin showing up with his owner. They were small steps in the right direction but they were steps nonetheless all they could do now was hope it was enough to keep making more steps in the right direction until they someday made a big enough step that things changed completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is finally done...should i be writing an essay for my literature class? yes but i am absolutely not writing it anytime soon. i uh may also be in class as i'm updating this....i should not be allowed to be an honors student but it's computer class and i hate my computer classes they're the absolute worst.
> 
> nct is next chapter again it'll easily be the longest chapter. the time line for these chapters are a little wonky but they all vaguely span the same time frame. 
> 
> animals for hybrids because i put way too much effort into this:   
> Hyunjin - Persian Cat  
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny  
> Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat  
> Jeongin - Fennec Fox   
> Bomin - Korat Cat
> 
> the next chapter will be soon since it is pretty much done i'm just trying to decide if it feels completely finished or not at this point XD 
> 
> thank you for reading! i love you all! ♡♡♡


	3. i realize that it has been a week and not a few days.....i have no concept of time...uh but here's the cliffhanger fixer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first things first....i meant to update with this chapter on like friday but i have no concept of time sorry 
> 
> secondly!!! i would like to reiterate things that have been stated in other sections of this series and probably in this fic. mostly that i do write about groups that i don't know much about and sometimes groups that i really don't follow. there are members from exo and shinee in this chapter if names are spelled wrong pls let me know otherwise pls keep in mind that i have very basic knowledge of shinee and know almost nothing about exo :) thank you ♡ 
> 
> again no new warnings it should be the same throughout the fic but i thought i'd say it again so no one had to worry :D 
> 
> anyway, enjoy :)

The police arresting the girl that had snuck in and left the poisoned food had been surprisingly anti-climatic. YangYang’s pretty sure it’s because the company did their best to cover the whole thing up. But finding out that it had been because she hated that the 7th Sense boys were supporting hybrid rights had been shocking. Apparently she had been a fan since debut and had felt personally offended that the boys had chosen to be supportive of hybrids, so much so that she wanted to kill Ten. The company agreed to make sure security in the dorms was better and the group as a whole had completely stopped taking food from people they didn’t trust, which had frustrated several staff members but no one had complained about it since Taemin and the EXO boys were doing the same thing. The managers had suggested that the group address fans feelings over their choice to support hybrid rights and the group had talked about it quietly in the living room one night. YangYang knew because Hendery and Donghyuck had snuck into his room that night to listen since it was the closest to the living room. He had been surprised when the door opened to see the other two hybrids and put his phone away curious as to why they were here.

“What?” he started only to immediately be sushed by Donghyuck.

“The group’s talking about what to do with the fans,” whispered Hendery, “the managers wanted them to apologize for causing controversy.”

“Oh,” said YangYang quietly, moving over to where the other two were huddled near the doorway, the door open a crack.

“Jisung-ah’s asleep,” whispered Donghyuck in explanation to why the youngest wasn’t with them.

“Are they going to apologize?” asked YangYang moving over to be crouched down next to Donghyuck, Hendery leaned over both of them now.

“We don’t know,” said Hendery, “Kun-hyung’s frustrated because he doesn’t want to but doesn’t know what else to do.”

“Mark’s against it,” said Donghyuck nodding, “really against it. Like might fight with Kun-hyung if he suggests they listen to the managers.”

“What if they do decide to listen to the managers? What’s that mean for us?” asked YangYang nervously.

“You won’t be able to go with them to practice any more and would have to make sure you stayed out of camera sight,” said Hendery, “and lives and vlogs from the dorm would have to make sure we weren’t in them and they’d have to stop talking about it and they wouldn’t be able to support Felix.”

“And if they don’t?” asked YangYang.

“You’ll be here a lot more,” said Donghyuck, “because the SuperM hyungs won’t be happy. EXO wants to stay neutral on the whole thing. They don’t want to have to deal with the drama it might cause. They’re already caught in the cross fire of all of it with Baekhyun-ssi ending up in the hospital. Mark-hyung thinks they won’t be able to stay out of it for much longer and it looks like Shinee’s not going to stay neutral either. Taemin-hyung’s been pretty supportive on his own. Didn’t he come home with Key recently from Onew’s family’s house? That looks like Onew wanted Key somewhere he knew would treat him better.”

“Why does that mean I won’t be able to stay with Ten-hyung at SuperM dorms?” asked YangYang.

“Do you want to be in a dorm where everyone’s angry with each other and fighting? Because if they don’t address this the way the managers suggested then it forces EXO’s hand and the EXO boys are not going to be happy,” said Hendery shaking his head. “Which is stupid. Baekhyun was already hurt by this, they can’t stay out of it.”

“Mark-hyung said they were still going to try to,” said Donghyuck shaking his head. “Can you hear them?”

“No,” said Hendery frowning. “I hate this.”

“They’re normally really good about involving us in things that affect us, but they did this right now purposely to try and keep us out of it,” said Donghyuck sounding annoyed. “I mean I get it. It’s a group thing and we’re not part of the group and are obviously going to be biased towards how we think they should proceed here, but I hate that we can’t even know what they’re thinking. I’d feel way better if we were in there too. Even if it was just to listen.”

“What do we do if they decide they’re not going to keep being supportive as a group?” asked Hendery quietly. He sounded nervous and YangYang remember suddenly that Hendery hadn’t lived with Kun much longer than YangYang had lived with Ten at this point. Donghyuck is quiet.

“Hyuck-hyung?” asked YangYang softly.

“Shhh, I’m thinking,” said Donghyuck. Hendery’s ears twitched.

“I don’t know what they’re saying but Xiaojun sounds nervous,” he said.

“Alright,” said Donghyuck, “if they decide they’re going to listen to the managers and apologize and back out of this then we just do it without them. Right? Like, we’re not in a lot of the videos and technically we can wear masks and tagalong with one of the others to things. You and YangYang haven’t been on camera I don’t think, Hendery-hyung. So if they can’t support 247 anymore and Felix’s thing then we do it without them.”

“What if they change the dorm rules though? Would they do that?” asked Hendery nervous, “I’ve never been anywhere that I could leave when I wanted. I don’t want to not be able to see my friends anymore.”

“They’re not going to lock us up here,” said Donghyuck but he sounded slightly unsure.

“No, they won’t,” agreed YangYang firmly. Ten wouldn’t do that to him and he was positive that Ten wouldn’t let Kun do that to Hendery and Mark would never try to force Donghyuck and Jisung into a cage again, even if that cage was a dorm.

“So if they decide to listen to the managers, who is taking us to the trial on Sunday?” asked YangYang and Donghyuck smiled at him, shoulders relaxing slightly now that someone was backing him up.

“We can call Johnny-hyung,” said Donghyuck nodding, “or Taeyong-hyung. They’ll both take us.”

“Johnny-hyung,” said Hendery shaking his head. “We’ll want to pick someone that’ll draw us less attention and a tattoo artist and his dog hybrid are a better bet than a popular idol and his three hybrids.”

“That’s a good point,” agreed Donghyuck nodding, “good thinking, hyung, so we’ll call Johnny-hyung and Yuta-hyung and they’ll take us.”

“Should we split up?” asked YangYang, “a single person with a dog, three cats, and a bunny is going to attract a bit of attention and Donghyuck-hyung you’re sort of recognizable, right?”

“YangYang’s right, Hyuck, people know your face from the trial, don’t they?” asked Hendery worried.

“No,” said Donghyuck shaking his head. “Me and Jisung try to stay off camera as much as possible and we weren’t allowed at the trial anyway. And honestly, any of the people we can call to give us a ride are going to have several hybrids and attract a lot of attention. Johnny-hyung and Yuta-hyung are at least a little intimidating looking so maybe people will leave us alone.”

“Oh, they’re scary?” asked YangYang nervously. He hadn’t met Johnny and Yuta yet and hadn’t realized that maybe he wouldn’t be okay with them.

“No, no. They aren’t scary,” said Hendery quickly, “they’re really really nice. But they look scary if you don’t know them. A tall tattoo artist and his mixed breed dog hybrid is enough to make most people have second thoughts about pushing them though so visually they’ll be a decent barrier between us and some of the worse people that will be there. They’re going to love you though, they’ve been wanting to meet you and you’re part of the family so you’re automatically their little brother too.” Donghyuck nodded animatedly.

“Right,” he said in agreement, “and if you’re really nervous just stay close to me, okay? I’ll make sure you’re alright, YangYang-ah. Or Yuta-hyung too he’ll watch out for you. Have you met Renjun yet? He’ll be there too.” YangYang had only met Renjun through the group chat but he had to agree with Donghyuck that staying close to either of them would be safest. If he had to go without Ten he would just make sure to stay with one of them and it would be fine.

“Okay,” said YangYang nodding. Donghyuck’s ears twitched and he turned back to the door.

“I think they’re done,” he said, “come on, we need to get back to our rooms.” He pushed the door open and ran down the hall as quietly as he could to where his room was, Hendery on his heels. YangYang shut the door softly and hurried back to his bed and pulled out his cell phone. His heart was racing, he hated feeling like he was hiding from Ten, it felt like being back with any of his previous owners. He hadn’t ever need to hide from Ten before. The door opened and YangYang looked up, hoping that the anxiety curling in his stomach wasn’t showing on his face.

“You’re still awake, YangYangie?” asked Ten worried. “It’s late.”

“Couldn’t sleep, hyung,” said YangYang quickly and Ten apparently didn’t pick up on the lie and just nodded.

“Want to sleep with me tonight then?” he asked and YangYang nodded. Ten didn’t say anything about the meeting to him and the group’s decision and soon YangYang found himself curled up against the older boy listening to Ten’s even breathing as he slept, hoping that things would work out. He didn’t like that things were going to have to change.

Apparently, the group hadn’t talked about what they had decided with any of the other hybrids either as that Sunday morning YangYang found himself in the living room with his jacket on watching as Donghyuck double-checked that Jisung had his phone and his jacket and his collar, while Hendery double checked the time and texted Yuta and apparently Jungkook incase they needed a ride.

“Is Mark-hyung not coming?” asked Jisung pushing Donghyuck’s hands away from his jacket sleeves for the fourth time. “You’re fussing, Hyuckie-hyung, you only fuss when you’re worried about something and you’re not worried about me. What’s wrong?”

“We don’t know,” said YangYang.

“What?” asked Jisung looking over at him confused.

“We don’t know if they’re coming,” said YangYang shaking his head. Jisung nodded slightly, looking bewildered by this information.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked Donghyuck who sighed.

“Because I don’t know, Sung,” explained Donghyuck, “and I didn’t want you to have to deal with it if we didn’t know for sure. The company wants them to address the hybrid thing with the fans, phrased that way so they have a choice, but the suggestion was they apologize and take steps to stop being as visual about supporting hybrid rights. We don’t know what they decided to do, they didn’t tell any of us.”

“But it affects us,” said Jisung frowning, “why wouldn’t they tell us?”

“Because we’re not part of the group,” said Hendery shaking his head still on his phone. “So it wasn’t our decision and they know where we stand on it, and at the end of the day if they decide to listen to the managers’ suggestion there’s nothing we can do about it other than deal with it.”

“But we’ll deal with it together,” said Donghyuck, “we’re not part of the group but this is our family and we’ll figure things out together.”

“And you’re coming without Ten-hyung, YangYang-hyung?” asked Jisung and YangYang bit his lip but nodded. He hated that he was going to do this, but he wasn’t going to let his own fear keep him from fighting for something that would help others like him. He had a ride and people he felt somewhat safe with so he could do this. It didn’t matter that he didn’t really know Felix, how this case turned out for Felix would change how laws applied to hybrids in South Korea forever, he had to go and show support or he would hate himself for not being able to at least try to fight for his rights. This wouldn’t fix everything but it was a leap in the right direction, they just had to make the leap.

“Kun-hyung messaged just now, practice is running late, they’re going to be late to the court house,” said Hendery quietly. Donghyuck’s face hardened slightly but he nodded.

“Okay,” he said, “they’re not coming. You tell him that we’re riding with Johnny and then don’t respond if he tries to tell you not too. I’ll call Johnny-hyung.” Hendery nodded, his ears drooped further than YangYang had seen them before and YangYang didn’t know much about bunny body language, but he knew enough to guess that Hendery was sad and disappointed. Jisung’s ears had drooped down the side of his head as well and his shoulders slumped. Donghyuck called Johnny and YangYang stood up.

“Okay, it’s cold, you need a hat, Jisung,” said YangYang grabbing one of the beanies from nearby, “and it’ll protect your ears too, just in case.” Jisung pulled the hat on while YangYang tossed one to Hendery and handed one to Donghyuck before pulling one on his own head.

“We don’t know what it’s going to be like at the court house,” said YangYang, “so there might be people there that are trying to stop supporters from showing up, so you need to make sure your ears are okay. That’s not a collar that will easily come off, right?” Jisung shook his head quickly and YangYang double checked that it was one of the slightly thicker collars that had a real buckle. Hendery’s was thinner but looked like it was made of stronger material while Donghyuck’s was similar to Jisung’s. That was good, it meant they wouldn’t be easily separated from their identification and end up in a shelter again. Hendery shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up.

“Alright,” he said, “we need to get shoes on and get ready to go. YangYang, Jisung, stay with me and Donghyuck at all times. Do not go anywhere, I do not care who you see in the crowd, Jisung. Even if it’s Chenle, he can come to you. If you’re not holding my hand you have to be holding Donghyuck’s or Yuta’s or Johnny’s. We stay with either Johnny-hyung or Taeil-hyung at all times. Does everybody understand?” The younger three agreed quickly and started pulling on shoes. Donghyuck put his phone in his pocket and pulled on his own shoes.

“Okay, they’re in front of the building,” he said. Hendery pulled the door open when everyone had shoes on and the four of them headed out of the building and hurried down the stairs to the street below. Yuta waved from the passenger seat of Johnny’s car and they climbed in quickly.

“Alright, ready to go?” asked Johnny.

“Yes, hyung,” agreed Donghyuck from the back where he and Jisung were sitting. Hendery and YangYang were in the middle row.

“Are the others meeting us there when they’re done with practice?” asked Johnny.

“We don’t know,” said Hendery shaking his head.

“You don’t know?” asked Yuta surprised. “That’s weird. Okay. Has something happened?”

“Not yet?” said Donghyuck hesitantly.

“Alright, well if something happens call me and I’ll figure it out,” said Johnny and the four of them agreed quickly.

“This is YangYang, by the way,” said Hendery gesturing to YangYang.

“Hi,” said YangYang waving slightly.

“Hey! Great to finally meet you! Everyone’s been wanting to but you’ve been busy with Ten and the SuperM stuff,” said Yuta brightly, “welcome to the group. Call everyone hyung, we’ve already adopted you.” YangYang nodded slightly and felt a little better about going to this without Ten.

“You’re nervous in groups, right? You can stay next to me, okay? I’ll make sure you’re okay,” said Johnny sparing him a brief glance as he drove towards the courthouse. “Taeyong’s going to be there too and he’ll watch out for you too if you’d rather it was someone you know a little better.”

“I’ll stay with you, thank you,” said YangYang nervously. Johnny did look a little intimidating, but he also radiated some kind of safe energy. YangYang would be fine as long as he stayed with the group.

“Okay, I’ll make sure I’ve got you with me then,” said Johnny nodding, “don’t worry we’re all watching out for each other and there will be a lot of the others here too.”

“Seungmin said he’s bringing his friend from school too,” offered Yuta, “so that’s another person too that will help. And Minghao and Seungkwan don’t have hybrids of their own and will be helpful in making sure no one gets lost in the crowd, so if you need help and can’t find one of us nearby find one of them.” The four of them agreed quickly and soon Johnny was finding a parking spot and the six of them were walking towards the court house.

“That’s a lot of angry people,” said Jisung seeing a crowd at the steps of the courthouse. He veered closer to Donghyuck who moved so that Jisung was on the inside of the group and as far away from the crowd outside the courthouse yelling angrily about hybrids as he could be. YangYang grabbed onto Hendery as they got closer and was surprised when Johnny and Yuta both moved so that they would be in between the younger boys and the protesters.

“Look, there’s Taeil-hyung and his three up on the steps,” said Johnny gesturing ahead of them, “and Doyoung and Jaehyun.” The cat on the steps next to Taeil, who YangYang recognized as the doctor from Bangtan, waved excitedly. That must be Renjun. The three dogs noticed them then and also started waving.

“Johnny, Yuta,” greeted Taeil smiling at them and seemingly counting the people arriving in his head. “That’s two more. Hello, boys, no idols?”

“No, Taeil-hyung,” said Hendery shaking his head, “practice ran long, Johnny-hyung gave us a ride.”

“We’re not sure they’re coming,” said Donghyuck nodding. “This is YangYang. YangYang, that’s Doyoung-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung and then you’ve met Taeil-hyung, and that’s Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin.”

“Hi, can I hug you?” asked Renjun and YangYang nodded hesitantly and let go of Hendery. Renjun hugged him tightly but quickly and then pulled him over towards his brothers.

“You don’t do groups, right? And this had to be the first thing you showed up to, this is crazy. Those people are crazy,” said Renjun gesturing to the crowd of angry protesters on the street that the security was trying to keep from getting closer to the steps of the courthouse. “Jeno and Jaemin are ex dog ring fighters if you want to feel extra safe.”

“Yeah, just stay between us, YangYang-ah, we’ve got you,” said Jeno nodding the ear that wasn’t scarred flopping slightly as he moved his head.

“Oh, okay, can we stay with Johnny-hyung? I told him I would stay close,” said YangYang and both dog hybrids agreed quickly. Taeil hummed slightly seeing a car pull up.

“Ah, there’s Taeyong-ah,” he said nodding, “that’s it until your boys show up. A lot of the others are already inside, we were just waiting on you and Taeyong.” Chenle came running up the stairs and dove on Jisung nearly taking both of them to the ground and only staying upright because Jaehyun managed to catch them both.

“That’s Chenle, Jisung’s best friend,” said Renjun nodding, “they’re a menace together but they’re cute so it’s okay. Have you met him?”

“Once,” said YangYang hesitantly. “He’s very energetic.”

“He’s lived with Taeyong-hyung a long time,” said Jaemin nodding as if this explained it, which maybe it did. Taeyong and the two cats with him joined them on the steps.

“Hi, are we waiting for anyone else? Where are the others?” asked Taeyong apparently seeing that Donghyuck, Jisung, Hendery, and YangYang were alone.

“Still at practice,” said Donghyuck, “Johnny-hyung gave us a ride.” Taeyong nodded slightly.

“Alright,” he said.

“And no, this is it,” said Taeil, “let’s go inside before we end up having to be involved in the chaos of that protest more than them yelling at us.” The others agreed quickly and headed inside. The inside of the courthouse was massive and YangYang hesitantly reached out to hold onto Jeno’s arm who took it in stride and shifted closer to him. Jaemin grabbed onto YangYang’s other hand and they joined the line of people going through the security check. YangYang wasn’t sure how they had all been approved to come in support, but he knew that 247 had somehow arranged it. YangYang wasn’t sure if it was tickets or reservations and he honestly had no idea how it worked but he knew that not everyone had been able to come, which was why the protesters outside couldn’t get in. The security guard looking at their line sighed deeply.

“They’re all with you?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Taeil nodding. “Boys, can we sort into who has papers for which hybrids please?” Taeyong’s three grouped over towards him and Donghyuck and Jisung moved over to Johnny and Yuta. Hendery and Jaehyun split up, Jaehyun going back to Doyoung and Hendery moving over towards Taeyong.

“I don’t know where I go?” whispered YangYang to Jaemin.

“You’re with us,” said Jaemin nodding. “Taeil-hyung has yours, technically I think he’s third down the line of guardianship. Kun-hyung and the rest of the group has secondary. Johnny-hyung is third for Donghyuck and Jisung too and then Hendery’s is Taeyong-hyung.”

“Ours is Doyoung-hyung,” volunteered Renjun, “since he lives the closest to us.” The security guard checked the tags of every hybrid that went through and YangYang grimaced as he tugged on YangYang’s collar. He was not being gentle.

“This one’s owner isn’t here,” said the man looking at Taeil.

“I’m on his ownership papers,” said Taeil nodding, “should be in your system.” Jaemin reached back to hold onto YangYang’s hand again now that the security guard had released him.

“Fine, you can go,” said the guard waving them through. Doyoung and Jaehyun were the last to go through and then they were heading towards the doors of the courtroom. It took them a minute to find the other 247 people in the crowd.

“Taeil!” yelled Namjoon over the crowd and Taeil turned and waved before leading the way towards them. It was chaotic from there as Jeno and Jaemin tried to introduce YangYang to everyone in their vicinity and point out the ones that weren’t in their area.

“When’s this supposed to start?” asked YangYang after it had been almost thirty minutes.

“I think it’s another twenty until it starts,” said Jeno shaking his head.

“Hey, there’s BamBam-hyung,” said the boy that Renjun had introduce as Han. He was apparently sitting with Seungmin and Changbin and his other three brothers and YangYang was a little confused as to who his owner actually was and which of the other boys he was actually related to, but the bunny had been nice and stayed near them for the time being. He fell quiet as the courtroom descended back into chaos again.

“Hey, isn’t that Jeonghan-hyung’s friend?” asked Jaemin surprised. “Ooo, that must be Mingyu, wow, his feathers are pretty.” The five newcomers made their way over and stopped to say hello before finding the groups they were sitting with, BamBam being between the group that Jeno had called the GotBooks crew and the group that he had called Stray Kids, while the bird hybrid and his two owners joined Jeonghan and Hoshi, Han following them back to his own seats as well.

“Hey, Joshua-hyung showed up,” said Renjun a couple minutes later perking up and waving.

“Joshua-hyung!” he yelled and then several of the other cat hybrids were also up and yelling their hellos. Yuta too perked up and waved excitedly pulling the cat hybrid into a hug when they got closer.

“Hey, hey, this is YangYang,” said Yuta pulling Joshua over to meet YangYang.

“Hi,” said Joshua smiling at him.

“Hi,” said YangYang nodding awkwardly.

“Hyung, you left the house,” said Jaemin brightly. Joshua nodded.

“Felix needs us,” he explained, “so here we are.”

“Seungcheol-hyung! Joshua-hyung! We saved you seats!” called Wonwoo from further down.

“It was nice meeting you, YangYang, Yuta, I’ll see you later,” called Joshua before hurrying after his owner towards Wonwoo. 

“I’m surprised he came,” said Jeno softly, “he really doesn’t like to leave the house.” Behind them Donghyuck squeaked and then poked YangYang.

“YangYangie, oh my god. Isn’t that Taemin-hyung?” he whispered leaning forward. “Holy shit, Bakehyun’s not going to be happy.” YangYang turned to look craning his neck. He saw Key before he saw Taemin and nodded.

“Yeah. Why are they here? You haven’t met Key-hyung, yet right?” asked YangYang.

“You did?” asked Donghyuck.

“Briefly in the hospital,” said YangYang, “he seemed nice?” Taemin apparently spotted their group because he and Key made their way towards the growing group of them.

“Hyung,” said Taeyong surprised when they got closer.

“Hi, do you have room over here for us?” asked Taemin smiling and people immediately began nodding and Taeyong and Taeil moved to make room for him and Key, ending up with Chenle getting displaced basically into Jisung’s lap and Renjun shrugging and climbing up to sit on Taeil so there were seats in their row.

“Are Mark, Lucas, and Ten not here yet?” asked Taemin and Taeyong shook his head.

“Something about practice running late, the boys came with Johnny-hyung. Have you met Johnny-hyung?” asked Taeyong.

“I don’t think so,” said Taemin shaking his head. “I met the ones that picked up your three that one time way back now.”

“That was Chan,” said Taeyong nodding, “he’s down there.” He gestured to the front of the room where the people actually involved in the trial were sitting.

“Felix is his, Felix is the cat that’s witnessing,” said Taeyong in explanation, “I didn’t know you were coming, hyung. We could have picked you up.”

“Oh that’s okay. I wasn’t really telling anyone yet,” said Taemin waving a hand, “we weren’t sure how the managers were going to react so I kind of called hyung on the way here. I wouldn’t have wanted to get you in trouble.”

“Are you in trouble?” asked Donghyuck hesitantly.

“No, he was very okay with everything and not very surprised. He’s worked with me way too long,” said Taemin shrugging, “I’ve met you. You’re one of Mark’s?”

“Oh, yes,” said Donghyuck nodding. “I’m Donghyuck, that’s Jisung over there with Chenle, we’re Mark’s hybrids.” Taemin nodded.

“Right, this is Key-hyung, he’s Onew-hyung’s hybrid but he’s staying with me until Jinki-hyung gets back,” said Taemin nodding.

“How exactly did that happen? I thought he was with Onew-sunbaenim’s family?” asked Taeyong curious.

“Ah, he was. But Jinki-hyung’s last conversation with his family wasn’t super reassuring so he had me go pick him up,” said Taemin shrugging.

“They told hyung’s family that Taemin needed emotional support,” said Key nodding. “I’ve lived with him for a week and a half and what he needs is a babysitter.”

“Hey,” complained Taemin while Taeyong snickered.

“Well, hyung, he’s not really wrong?” said Taeyong hesitantly only to have Taemin shove him jokingly.

“We should finish introductions,” said Taemin, “Key-hyung, that’s Chenle, WinWin, and Jungwoo, they’re Taeyong’s. This bunny right here is Kun’s, I’m sorry I don’t remember do you go by Hendery or Kunhang?” Hendery froze slightly and nodded quickly.

“Both,” he said one of his hands reaching up to tug nervously on his own ear. “I use both. Hyuck, you have Jisung. I’m going to find Jungkook-hyung.” Donghyuck nodded and changed seats so he was closer to where Jisung and Chenle were sitting and Hendery darted off down the row to find the Bangtan group.

“Did I scare him?” asked Taemin concerned looking at Taeyong who shrugged so Taemin looked at Donghyuck.

“Hendery-hyung’s nervous around people he doesn’t know,” said Donghyuck hesitantly, “he doesn’t really go places without Kun-hyung much either so he’s really out of his comfort zone right now. He just wasn’t expecting you to know who he was I don’t think.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause him to run off,” said Taemin worried.

“He’ll have wanted to find Jungkook-hyung anyway,” said Chenle shaking his head, “there’s only what, four bunnies in the group total? They try to meet up with each other every time there’s a group thing.”

“The cats were like that for a long time too. And now there’s so many of us,” said Renjun nodding. “For the longest time I swear it was me and Yoongi-hyung and Beomgyu-yah and then out of nowhere cats started popping up left and right.”

“That’s Renjun, hyung,” said Taeyong, “he’s Taeil-hyung’s brother. Taeil-hyung is the PA at Bangtan Hybrid Clinic and the oldest of the twenty something of us that have grouped together here.”

“Taeyong-hyung adopted the 7th Sense group and I think me and Yuta and Taeil-hyung adopted Doyoung and Jaehyun and then Taeyong and the rest of us by proxy,” explained Johnny, “which puts the group at pretty close to twenty I think if not at twenty.”

“That’s Johnny-hyung,” said Taeyong, “and that’s Yuta right there.” Yuta waved hello slightly and Taeyong kept going through the group.

“I don’t think you’ve met Doyoung and Jaehyun but that’s them, Doyoung’s a graphic novelist and I think they do YouTube?” said Taeyong.

“Yeah, video blogs,” said Doyoung nodding, “and other things. Nice to meet you.”

“And then you just met Renjun, that’s Jeno and Jaemin the last of our 00 line,” said Taeyong, “and Taeil-hyung their brother.” 

“Good to meet all of you, I’ve heard all kinds of good things from Taeyong and the other kids,” said Taemin nodding, “a lot of you have multiple hybrids. I know how Taeyong ended up with three, but it seems a little odd for a group of people supporting hybrid rights to have more than one.”

“Taeil-hyung adopted all of us straight from being dropped off at Bangtan,” said Jaemin nodding. “Me and Jeno got dropped off by the police at the same time and Renjun’s owner wanted to get rid of him and threw Renjun’s ID at hyung’s head when he wouldn’t kill him for the flu.” Taemin gave Renjun a wide eyed look and Renjun shrugged.

“Taeil-hyung’s pretty cool,” he said nodding, “Bangtan doesn’t send hybrids to shelters because most of the time that will get us put right back in a bad situation or worse. Which means Namjoon-hyung has a list of people on his computer that are willing to and have space for a hybrid that he trusts to take care of them. But it also means sometimes like Taeil-hyung that’s multiple hybrids going to one house. A lot of us weren’t officially adopted so much as rescued from various scenarios off the street.”

“Ah, that does make sense,” said Taemin nodding. “Who’s in charge of the group with the pamphlet? Do they have extra bracelets?”

“Probably,” said Jungwoo nodding. “I’ll ask.” He stood up to figure out where the group with Jeonghan and Seungcheol were sitting. Mingi and Jongho arrived then and said hello to them before moving on down the row to find Seonghwa. Donghyuck was watching the people entering the courtroom while the conversation around them moved on, YangYang found himself talking to Jeno and Jaemin. After a few more minutes Donghyuck perked up.

“They’re here. Sung, Sung, they’re here,” he said brightly poking the younger cat repeatedly who batted his hand away and turned to look for himself. YangYang let go of where he was still holding on to Jaemin to shift in his seat and try to see the people coming through the door. Lucas was easy to spot being the tallest and the others were huddled around him and waved when they saw their group and hurried over towards them.

“Hey,” greeted Xiaojun brightly as he climbed up to sit in the free seat next to Doyoung, “sorry we’re late.”

“Thank you for picking the others up, Johnny-hyung,” said Mark looking over the group to make sure Jisung and Donghyuck were both there. He smothered a laugh when he realized Chenle was sitting on Jisung. The others greeted everyone quickly as they found free seats.

“Taemin-hyung, we didn’t know you were coming,” said Lucas as he took the seat next to Xiaojun on the row behind them, Kun following quickly. Mark ended up sharing the chair with Donghyuck and Ten looked over the group before smiling when he saw YangYang with Taeil’s three.

“Sorry we took so long,” he said ruffling his hair. “You’re okay, right?”

“Yes, hyung,” agreed YangYang nodding. “Hendery and Donghyuck made sure I didn’t start panicking and Johnny-hyung and Yuta-hyung promised to make sure I was okay too and Jaemin-hyung and Jeno-hyung have been really nice. You’re sitting with me, right?” Ten nodded in agreement and they shuffled around a bit so Ten could sit and YangYang sat partially on him and partially on Jeno.

“Where’s Hendery?” asked Kun looking through the group.

“Taemin-hyung said hello to him and he ran off to find Jungkook-hyung,” said Jisung. Kun nodded.

“There’s only a couple minutes until it starts I’ll go find him,” said Kun.

“Hyuck, are you okay?” asked Mark worried, “you’re acting weird.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, stop worrying,” said Donghyuck trying to brush it off. Mark seemed to let it go but the past few days had been a lot of emotional strain on all of them and Donghyuck had seemed to have it the most together the whole time. It had definitely affected him more than he had been letting on and he probably needed to talk to Mark hopefully they would resolve it on their own.

“Mind if we sit with you all?” asked a familiar voice and the group turned to look surprised because they had thought all their people were here already. Baekhyun and Kai and Chen and a couple of EXO members behind them looked back at them.

“Yeah, of course,” said Doyoung apparently being the least surprised and gesturing to the seats in his row. Everyone sat down quickly.

“What are you doing here, hyung?” asked Taeyong leaning back so he could see Baekhyun and Kai. “I thought EXO was trying to stay neutral? Showing up to this is not staying neutral.”

“That was before Baekhyun-ah almost died because of someone being mad about it,” said Chanyeol in explanation, “so here we are.”

“We brought Sehun-ah too,” said Chen gesturing to the bunny hybrid that was holding tightly to Chen’s arm. He looked terrified but happy to be here anyway. Kun and Hendery came back towards them and Hendery was beaming happily talking to Kun as he followed him back to their seats. YangYang relaxed slightly, Hendery had been so down the past few days it was good to see him happy now.

“Something happened?” asked Ten looking between YangYang, Hendery, and Donghyuck.

“It will have to wait for later,” said Kun, “I have a feeling this is not going to be a short conversation.” He and Hendery sat down between Lucas and Chen and Sehun brightened slightly seeing Hendery. Hendery was fiddling with his hat, trying to adjust his ears underneath it. Sehun leaned over to whisper in Chen’s ear and Chen hesitated a moment.

“You’re Kun-ssi’s, right?” he asked, “Hendery?” Hendery looked over at him startled to be addressed but nodded smiling slightly.

“Yes, I don’t think we’ve met? I’ve never been to the SuperM dorms,” he said shaking his head and finally managing to get his ears to lay under the hat in a way that didn’t bug him.

“No, no we haven’t,” said Chen nodding, “Baekhyun-hyung’s my owner. This is Sehunnie, he doesn’t know any other bunny hybrids, what kind of bunny are you?”

“Oh! I’m a Mini Lop,” said Hendery brightly nodding, “Kun-hyung, are we going to Jin’s after? Hannie and Jongho-yah said they’re all going to Jin’s. If we go to Jin’s Sehun-ssi can meet the others. When were you born? You’re probably close to Jungkook-hyung’s age. He’ll be excited to have someone closer to his age, all the rest of the bunny hybrids in the group are my age or younger.” Sehun’s grip on Chen doesn’t loosen but he answers himself this time.

“94,” he said barely above a whisper but it was more than enough for Hendery’s ears to pick up on it, though Kun hadn’t heard him.

“Oh then you’re a few years older than him actually even better. I was born in 99 and Jungkook-hyung has been the oldest of the bunny hybrids for awhile now born in 97. What kind of bunny are you? Your ears are longer than mine so you’re not a Mini Lop like me, right?” Sehun shook his head apparently encouraged by Hendery’s willingness to talk with him.

“I’m a French Lop,” he said nodding, “but I’m too tall so I wasn’t nearly as expensive as I should have been.” He seemed worried about the last part, about the fact that French Lop hybrids were normally a higher priced bunny hybrid than the others.

“That’s cool though, and your fur is really pretty too so I’m sure your height isn’t a problem,” said Hendery nodding, “Hannie-ah is an American Fuzzy Lop and other than the hypoglycemia is pretty much the breed standard.”

“I don’t think Han’s the breed standard for anything,” said Kun surprised.

“No, no, hyung,” said Hendery waving his hand at him, “if Hannie wasn’t himself and was quiet and didn’t move much he really is an almost perfect American Fuzzy Lop hybrid. Honestly, if it wasn’t for him being sick, he probably wouldn’t have ever ended up with Chan-hyung in the first place, because Chan-hyung was still a trainee when he found him in the shelter and if Hannie wasn’t sick he would have sold for more than Chan-hyung probably could have afforded. Huh, maybe Chan-hyung would have been an idol if that had happened, yeah? Didn’t he go into producing because he and Han couldn’t keep living in the dorms.”

“There were more reasons than that but it was one of them,” said Taeil shaking his head, “and Hendery’s right. If it wasn’t for the hypoglycemia Han-ah would’ve sold for way more, I’ve seen his paperwork his breeder sold him really high and then his price dropped through like five different houses in a year before he was at the shelter for a while. And when I met them he was nothing like he is now. Actually, if I hadn’t met them I’d probably not have taken any of my three.”

“Wait, really?” asked Renjun surprised.

“I was pretty sure I couldn’t do it you know? You didn’t meet Jungkook when he wasn’t talking to anyone, I didn’t think I could handle that,” said Taeil shaking his head, “and then Youngjae and Jinyoung too and they had completely different problems and weren’t adjusting well at all. Now, Yoongi-hyung was an outlier, but we all knew that was weird to begin with.”

“Wait, how did Jungkook-hyung end up with Seokjin-hyung? I thought Jin-hyung adopted him from a shelter?” asked WinWin confused. “Like Taeyong-hyung did with us?”

“No,” said Taeil shaking his head. “Namjoon-ah was still in school when Jin-hyung adopted him you know? It was I think right before he graduated. I didn’t know them for like two years after that? Maybe three? According to Soobin, who should know because he works there, Taehyung-ah told Soobin once that Jin-hyung found him passed out behind the building and called Namjoon to help him because he didn’t know what to do and something about Jungkook’s owner hurting him and tossing him on the street and Jungkook almost dying of heatstroke? Now that’s information that’s through like three different people so I don’t know if that’s accurate, but I do know that Jungkook’s ownership papers definitely say he was rescued and Jin-hyung only paid for the paper processing and ID book replacement. So he didn’t get him from a shelter.”

“Just right off the street?” asked Baekhyun surprised. “That probably doesn’t happen often.”

“I mean. Me, Jeno, Renjun,” said Jaemin ticking off fingers as he named hybrids. “Minho-hyung, Felix, Jungkook-hyung, Beomgyu-yah, does Jeongin count?”

“The second time but not the first,” said Donghyuck nodding. “They didn’t find Seungmin for months so it totally counts.”

“I mean when you start trying to figure out Chan’s house for pretty much anything things get complicated,” said Taeil frowning.

“No, no, Beomgyu says they’re all Bangs so they’re all Bangs,” said Renjun shaking his head. “I don’t think I actually count though, or if I do then so does Taehyung-hyung and Jimin-hyung and maybe Jisung-ah and YangYang-ah?”

“If you’re going off of if we were paid for then YangYang counts and Jisung doesn’t,” said Donhyuck shaking his head.

“But where does that put Hyunjin?” asked Jeno, “and you forgot Seokmin-hyung.”

“Right. Is he here?” asked Jaemin turning to look down the row. “I haven’t actually met him yet.”

“I think so. I saw Hoshi earlier,” said Taeil sitting up straighter to look, “yeah, see he’s over talking to Joshua.”

“Oh, has anyone met San-ssi yet?” asked Hendery curiously leaning forward, “because Jungkook-hyung said that Soobin told him that Beomgyu said he and his owner apparently decided that Mingi and Jongho-yah are theirs now? And Jongho-yah wouldn’t say anything about it in the groupchat. Oh! Oh! Sehun-ssi, do you have a phone? We can add you to the bunny groupchat.” Sehun shook his head slightly staring at him surprised.

“You have a phone?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes?” said Hendery surprised. “YangYang said you had a phone Chen-ssi?”

“That’s sort of a recent development?” said Chen hesitantly. “It only has Baekhyun-hyung and Taemin-ah in it.”

“Oh, we should fix that,” said Jeno turning around slightly, “technically there’s a dog groupchat but there’s so many of us anymore that it’s just chaos, oh, Key-ssi do you want added too?”

“I won’t have a phone for another few days,” said Key shaking his head. Jeno made a face at that but shrugged.

“Well, that’s okay. You’ll be around the SuperM dorms one of the others can get us your number,” he said nodding, “here, Chen-ssi, put your number in and I’ll add you.” Chen shot a somewhat panicked look at Baekhyun who just shrugged so he quickly added his number to Jeno’s phone and handed it back.

“And that way Chen-ssi can get your number to us when you get a phone too, Sehun-ssi,” said Hendery nodding, “we’ll add you to the bunny groupchat then. Okay, but really about San-ssi.”

“Beomgyu said that Hongjoong-ssi is going to work with Chan-hyung, but that’s all I’ve heard,” said Donghyuck shaking his head.

“Oh, I met Hongjoong-ssi a couple Sundays ago,” said WinWin speaking up, “he was nice. He’s I think Hendery’s age? I don’t remember if he’s 99 or 98. I didn’t meet San-ssi though. You remember that guy that Minghao hired for photography stuff that talked to you and Hyunjin at one of the 247 things months ago, Renjunnie?”

“Oh, yeah. Wooyoung-hyung,” said Renjun nodding, “he’s nice, he’s come to a lot of things since then and always has a lot of questions, but none of us are Maine Coone hybrids so we can only help so much.”

“I met Yeosang,” said WinWin nodding, “really nervous, really quiet, but very attached to Wooyoung-ssi so he’s okay. Like how Wonwoo-hyung described Joshua-hyung at first. That’s why he hasn’t come to hardly anything yet, he doesn’t like leaving the house at all. I think he’d like Hyunjin if we can convince him to actually talk to him.”

“Oh my god, you got to meet him first? That’s not fair. Me and Hyunjinnie have spent actual hours answering Wooyoung-hyung’s questions,” whined Renjun dramatically and letting his body slump completely into Jaemin who laughed at him. WinWin chuckled slightly and shifted closer to Taeyong who was laughing slightly.

“Did you meet him too, Taeyong-hyung? Because I’m going to riot if you did. You’re never at things and apparently he showed up to the single thing I missed. Was this at Chan-hyung’s?”

“Yes it was and no I didn’t,” said Taeyong shaking his head. “We had SuperM schedules. Actually, wasn’t that?” WinWin immediately began nodding and his eyes darted to Baekhyun.

“Yeah, cause we only talked for a little bit and then Taeil-hyung got that phone call from Taemin-ssi and Jaemin sent it to the group chat and it blew up the chat for awhile,” said WinWin nodding.

“Oh! You’re Taeyongie’s emergency contact,” said Taemin looking over at Taeil who nodded.

“Yes,” he said, “and Ten’s too, and I’m three or four down the list of people that can sign off on things for YangYang.”

“Yeah, Kun-hyung, Taeyong-hyung, you, then the rest of 7th Sense,” said Ten nodding.

“That seems random?” asked DO baffled by the list and trying to keep up with the chaos of the group around them.

“I mean, not really? Kun-hyung’s the oldest of our group, and then Taeyong-hyung’s like kind of the leader of the whole crew. Is Doyoung still trying to convince everyone NCT is a good name? And Taeil-hyung’s the oldest of all of us,” said Ten shaking his head. Jungwoo reappeared at that moment squeezing into his seat between Chenle and WinWin and passing a bag with bright green bracelets down to Taemin who thanked him cheerfully, taking one for him and Key before handing it back to Baekhyun who hesitated a moment before taking one and passing the bag through the rest of EXO.

“Hey! NCT is a good name,” insisted Doyoung while the others started putting on the bracelets from 247, “half of you agree with me already don’t act like you don’t.”

“Honestly I really don’t care as long as you pick something so we don’t keep having to be Taeil and them and Taeyong and them. There’s way too many of us for it to be and them at this point,” said Johnny shaking his head, “just pick something.”

“Well it’s not as easy as picking Bangtan for example or Got7 but that’s lame,” said Mark.

“Soobin’s group doesn’t have a name,” pointed out Xiaojun shaking his head.

“Yeah they do,” said Jungwoo nodding.

“Yeah, hyung,” said Jisung nodding, “Kai named them Tomorrow by Together and Yeonjun-hyung looks ready to stab something every time someone mentions it.”

“Okay, I love Kai but what the fuck?” asked Lucas shaking his head.

“It’s better than Got7,” said Chenle shaking his head.

“Got7 wasn’t a bad idea though. It’s catchy and adjustable to the number of people,” said Taeil nodding.

“We can’t have a number,” pointed out Yuta, “I don’t even know how many of us there are at this point, hyung. Is it twenty? Is it eighteen? Does anyone really want to count?”

“We could do the Seoul area code,” suggested Chenle.

“Chenle, half of us aren’t even Korean,” said Renjun shaking his head, “you’re not Korean.”

“No, but we all live in Seoul,” said Chenle.

“Technically my ID still says Canada and so do Donghyuck’s and Jisung’s,” said Mark shaking his head.

“I have a Korean ID and an American one,” said Johnny nodding.

“I’m pretty sure the one I have in Thai is still legal,” said Ten thoughtfully, “oh we should probably get you registered in both countries, I didn’t even think about that. Yah, Mark, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t think it mattered? Donghyuck and Jisung are only registered Canadian because Canada’s hybrid laws are way better,” said Mark shaking his head. “Which is probably why Yuta-hyung’s not registered American.”

“An excellent point,” agreed Johnny nodding, “if I’m not planning to live there we’re not dealing with it because the American ID system is a pain in the ass and it’ll only be easy and worth it if we’re actively living there and I’m absolutely planning to stay in Seoul over Chicago.”

“Everybody shut up, it’s starting,” announced Doyoung gesturing to the front of the court room. 

The trial drags on and takes most of the afternoon, by the time it wraps up for the day everyone is tired and drag themselves over to Jin’s where Jin and Jungkook unlock the door to let everyone in but don’t bother with the sign. A handful of neighbors from the surrounding shops stick their heads in to ask how the trial went but very few of them stick around for the chaos unfolding as everyone eats and talks over each other. Felix sticks close to Chan the whole night but happily talks to everyone that approaches him and thanks as many of them for coming to support as he can. He’s very excited to meet YangYang and YangYang gets drug around through the friend group by a cheerful Jeongin from there. Han and Hendery have managed to weasel Sehun away from Chen and over to the counter where Jongho and Jungkook are talking. Taeyoung and Hyeongjun are doing most of the work behind the counter with Jin and Jungkook directing more than helping, apparently the younger two wanting to try and run the store by themselves with supervision before being on their own for a shift. Chen and several of the EXO members seem very surprised to be having a hybrid take orders and help get food and drinks for everyone but no one says anything about it. YangYang’s honestly not sure if them not acknowledging it is better than if they were asking questions, but it’s also not really his problem. Taeyong and Taemin had been the ones answering questions for the EXO boys so far and YangYang would honestly rather not have to deal with it. It takes him almost an hour to escape Jeongin, but once he does he has met everyone in the café at least once, some of them twice and he finds Ten in a booth talking to BamBam, Chanyeol, and one of the boys that he’s pretty sure belongs with the Falling Flowers crew. Ten just laughs at him as he wiggles his way into Ten’s lap at the table.

“Did you escape the youngest of the Bangs?” he asked.

“He’s great. Jeongin’s super great, but that was way too many people, hyung,” complained YangYang, “and you didn’t go with me.”

“You left the dorm without me earlier,” pointed out Ten, “that had to be way harder than having Jeongin-ah introduce you to everyone you haven’t met yet.”

“Some of them twice,” said YangYang and BamBam laughed.

“That sounds about right, he’s very energetic,” he said nodding, “honestly all of them are a little like that, even Minho-yah and he’s probably the most chill of the eight of them.”

“Oh then there are eight of them not five?” asked YangYang curious turning to face the table.

“You know, basically? It’s like how your in Taeyong’s group of…is it eighteen? Twenty? It’s twenty now right?” asked BamBam.

“I think so?” said Ten, “Hendery and YangYang should make twenty I think or twenty-one maybe? We keep gaining more. YangYangie, that’s BamBam-sunbaenim, Chanyeol-sunbaenim, and Junhui-ssi.” YangYang nodded.

“You’re Mingyu-hyung’s owner,” he said to Junhui who nodded.

“Yeah, I mean one of two,” he said, “we haven’t been to very many things yet but our schedules let us make it to this today, everyone we’ve met has been great too, I can see why Jeonghan-hyung loves you all.”

“Did Yugyeom give you his why he should be in the cat chat speech?” asked BamBam, “or did he forgo it since Jeonginnie was with you.”

“He didn’t do that,” said YangYang shaking his head.

“Makes sense, probably doesn’t want to get into how he should be in both the cat one and the exotic one with Jeongin again,” said BamBam nodding, “it’s an ongoing argument.” Chanyeol keeps glancing over at the counter where Sehun is talking to the younger bunny hybrids and looks pretty comfortable and happy. A quick glance around the café tells YangYang that at least half the EXO group also keep checking on him.

“When are we going home, hyung?” asked YangYang.

“Probably soon,” said Ten sitting up straighter to look for Kun, “Kun-hyung said something about needing to talk so we need to go home in time to do that and for everyone to get enough sleep for tomorrow’s schedules. Why? Tired already?”

“It’s loud in here,” said YangYang with a shrug, “and not loud like the dorm is, just loud.”

“We can ask Jin-hyung if we can go upstairs for a bit,” offered Ten, “I think Hoshi took Seokmin upstairs a bit ago.”

“No, I’m okay,” said YangYang quickly, “but I’m staying with you now.”

“Alright,” agreed Ten nodding, “did you get food?”

“Yeah, Hendery-hyung and Xiaojun-hyung both made sure I got food,” said YangYang nodding.

“Sunbaenim, he’s not going anywhere,” said Junhui looking at where Chanyeol was watching Sehun again, “he’s fine.”

“What? Oh, Sehun-ssi, yeah, he’s fine. Jungkook-ah will make sure he’s okay,” said BamBam nodding, “Han too they’ve both been in the group a long time now.”

“But what if he’s not? Suho-hyung made us swear to make sure he was okay and nothing happened to him. He’s not actually gone anywhere that’s not the dorm or the hotel room since Suho-hyung adopted him. There’s a lot of people in here and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go to the trial in the first place,” said Chanyeol worried.

“You’re not worried about Chen-hyung,” said Ten frowning.

“Baekhyun-hyung is here,” said Chanyeol gesturing to where Chen and Baekhyun were talking to Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun. “Suho-hyung will kill us if something happens to Sehun.”

“What’s going to happen in here?” asked Junhui gesturing around the shop, “everyone here is here because they want to help hybrids. Even Joshua-hyung is here and Joshua-hyung doesn’t leave the house hardly ever. Jin’s is one of the safest places in Seoul.”

“Yeah,” agreed YangYang immediately, “Jin’s is safe. Even when it’s not just 247 in here, Jin-hyung doesn’t let bad things happen in his café. And Beomgyu-yah’s owner works here too and he said Soobin-hyung won’t let anything happen either.”

“Lots of things could happen. Sehun-ah, doesn’t have any experience being out and about. Suho-hyung was his first owner,” said Chanyeol, “he was only in the store a couple weeks after his breeder sold him to them. He doesn’t know how to be around people that aren’t us. He doesn’t know what might be dangerous or not because he doesn’t have to worry about it.” YangYang frowned.

“You’re not that naïve right?” he asked hesitantly and Ten’s arm around his stomach tightened slightly. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. No, Donghyuck would have said something, and if Felix can witness in court in front of people that had tortured him then YangYang could speak up to help Sehun.

“Excuse me?” asked Chanyeol.

“If he had a breeder he’s not inexperienced or naïve or whatever you’re thinking,” said YangYang frowning, “everyone has a breeder. Do you not know what bunny breeders are like? Sehun-hyung’s fully aware of what is and isn’t dangerous, there’s a reason he spent most of the trial holding onto Chen-hyung. Chen-hyung’s not a ‘dangerous’ dog breed but he’s scary enough to offer more protection than Sehun-hyung’s collar does.” The rest of the table is silent and part of YangYang wishes one of them would jump in to help but part of him doesn’t, they could tell Chanyeol facts until they’re blue in the face but they don’t understand the same way that YangYang does.

“Chen-hyung knows that too,” said YangYang, “it’s why he stuck close until Sehun was comfortable with the others. It’s the same reason he made sure he sat me in a corner in the hospital waiting room so he could be between me and everyone else. If Sehun-hyung was in a shop or a shelter or anything for more than an hour he’s fully aware of what could happen to him. Every cat and bunny hybrid that’s been in a shelter or a store for even a day knows what you do to avoid the worse things, I’ve heard every horror story out there in five languages and three countries, Chanyeol-ssi, the longest I’ve ever been in a shelter is three days. My owner before Ten-hyung sucked, she tried to kill me, but at least it wasn’t a gang or a mob or smugglers. My owner tried to kill me and I’m still somehow the lucky one. Sehun-hyung would say he’s lucky and his owner loved him even if Suho-ssi doesn’t feed him and beats him every day, because he’s fully aware of how bad it can get. He’s not the naïve inexperienced one, you are.” Chanyeol’s quiet a minute at that and YangYang reaches for the arm Ten has around his stomach to hold onto him for reassurance. Ten nodded slightly after the table had been quiet awhile.

“YangYang’s right,” he said, “Hendery’s old owner left him on our doorstep in shorts and a t-shirt in freezing weather for hours, he’s lucky he didn’t get hypothermia. Hendery knows his old owner hurt him and was wrong and the rest of us know too, but I’ve still never heard him actually say anything negative about him.” YangYang nodded.

“Good way to get yourself sold to people like Black Rose,” muttered YangYang still holding tightly to Ten who just hugged him tighter.

“What are bunny breeders like?” asked Chanyeol and Junhui rubbed his temples.

“I’m out,” he muttered, “good luck.”

“Oh my god,” muttered BamBam, “okay, Chanyeol-sunbaenim, think long and hard about if you actually want to know the answer to that.” Junhui slid out of the booth and went to go find Mingyu and Jihoon.

“Why don’t you ask Sehun-ssi?” asked Ten frowning, “it’s not YangYang’s job to tell you.”

“Because Sehun-ah won’t tell me,” said Chanyeol frowning, “he doesn’t hardly talk to any of us and when he does he’s really quiet and he’s nervous all the time. Why don’t you want to tell me? It can’t be that bad.”

“I want to go home now,” said YangYang quietly. Ten nodded and slid him off his lap.

“Alright, let’s get the others,” he agreed, “bye BamBam-ah, good luck, Chanyeol-sunbaenim. We’re going home.” YangYang hurried to slide out of the booth, Ten right behind him.

“What just like that?” asked Chanyeol bewildered.

“Yes, just like that,” agreed Ten, “talk to Sehun-ssi or if you can get one of them to actually be comfortable enough to talk to you one of the others. You might have luck with Jungkook but you’re best bet is going to be Sehun-ssi.”

“What not, Han? He seems pretty comfortable,” said Chanyeol gesturing to where the bunny hybrids were still happily talking together.

“No, he won’t tell you,” said BamBam shaking his head, “I’ve known him since Chan brought him home and I know nothing about where he was before the shelter. I’m pretty sure Chan’s the person that knows the most about his past but even then probably not everything. He’d rather not relive it if he can help it.”

“Okay, have a goodnight, BamBam, sunbaenim,” said Ten wrapping an arm around YangYang when YangYang sidled closer to him once he was out of the booth. BamBam bid them both a cheerful goodbye and Chanyeol awkwardly wished them a goodnight before turning back to BamBam to try and get answers out of him. Kun saw them coming towards him and Mark, Mark had Jisung and Chenle almost asleep on either side of him and turned to look when Kun waved them over.

“Hey, how was BamBam?” asked Kun.

“Good, we left him with Chanyeol-sunbaenim who’s asking about bunny breeders,” said Ten making a face.

“Oof,” muttered Mark cringing slightly, “why doesn’t he just ask Sehun-ssi?”

“Apparently Sehun-ssi is afraid of them,” said Ten shaking his head, “YangYang wants to go home, are you all ready to go?”

“Yeah,” said Kun nodding, “Mark, you need to return Chenle to his brothers I’ll see about rounding up everyone else.” It took a few minutes to say goodbyes to everyone and then to get everyone out the door but once they do the drive home is quick and everyone’s happy and talking and YangYang wonders if things are going to get back to normal now. It was weird when Donghyuck was quiet and Hendery was trying too hard to keep things normal. It’s loud and chaotic when they finally all pile into the dorm, shoes and jackets messily finding their place in the entryway. Mark’s giggling at Jisung as he struggles with his collar before offering to help and Hendery is scowling at his hat now that he’s pulled it free of his head.

“My ears are going to itch for days,” he complained, “YangYangie, why’d you insist on hats?” He whined.

“What you wanted to get your ears pulled by anti-rights protesters?” asked YangYang before sticking his tongue out at him.

“Oh smart,” said Xiaojun surprised, “I thought you were just worried about the wind being cold.”

“It’s not that cold, Xiaojun-hyung,” said Donghyuck shaking his head, “besides the fur keeps our ears pretty warm. The hats just protect them from other people.”

“Yeah, I would not have worn a hat otherwise,” said Jisung tugging his own hat off his fur sticking up funny because of it. “My fur’s way too thick for that. It’s too hot for hats right now.”

“Do you think Sehun-hyung’s okay?” asked Hendery fiddling with his own collar now. YangYang unlaced his shoes and set them by the door with the others before moving further into the dorm towards the living room.

“He seemed really nervous,” said Lucas cocking his head, “but if he’s not left the EXO dorm a lot that sort of makes sense?”

“I think they’re trying,” said Ten hesitantly, “Chanyeol-sunbaenim had a lot of questions but he seemed pretty confused. I think they just don’t know what to do. Which is fair, neither did we.”

“Right,” agreed Donghyuck nodding, “you were trying for awhile before we went to Bangtan weren’t you? We didn’t realize until awhile later.”

“Yeah, Chenle yelled at Mark-hyung about it,” said Jisung nodding, “which didn’t help anything but made Mark-hyung feel worse.”

“I kind of deserved to get yelled at,” said Mark following Jisung towards the living room.

“No you did not,” complained Donghyuck trailing after the two of them, “Chenle yelled at you?”

“He didn’t really yell,” said Mark shaking his head, “he was just a lot more blunt about things than anyone else was being.”

“He wasn’t very nice about it and you were trying and were still the best owner I’d ever had,” said Jisung shaking his head.

“But you’re best friends now,” pointed out Hendery as everyone else headed towards the living room.

“Yeah, so?” said Jisung shrugging. Hendery shook his head still fiddling with his ears.

“I need a shower,” he complained, “my ears aren’t going to lay right until then.”

“Can we talk first?” asked Kun and everyone quieted down.

“Do we have to?” asked Donghyuck hesitantly. “I mean there’s nothing really wrong.”

“Something’s wrong you’ve all been acting weird for days,” pointed out Lucas shaking his head. “Except Jisung, actually.”

“That’s because they didn’t tell me,” said Jisung glaring at the older three.

“Hey, we didn’t decide not to tell you,” said Hendery.

“I thought Donghyuck would tell you,” said YangYang hesitantly sitting down next to Ten as the others found seats.

“Tell him what?” asked Mark looking at Donghyuck.

“Is this about Baekhyun-hyung and the poisoning?” asked Ten. “You know we’re taking extra measures to make sure nothing happens like that again, right? And they caught the girl that did it.”

“No,” said Hendery at the same time that Donghyuck said, “kind of?”

“That wasn’t confusing,” muttered Lucas frowning, “what’s going on?”

“Kunhang-ah, you acted like you were surprised to see me at the trial earlier,” said Kun softly, “why? We told you we were running late.” Hendery’s quiet a moment.

“We know the managers told you that you should stop being so active in supporting hybrid rights,” he said finally, “and that you should apologize for it and that no matter what you did you had to address the situation with the fans because of the poisoning attempt.”

“Oh,” said Jisung softly and then looked at Mark, “why didn’t you tell us that?”

“We didn’t want you all to have to worry about something related to the group until we knew if it was going to affect you or not,” said Mark running a hand through his hair.

“That’s stupid,” said Donghyuck frowning, his ears flicking back on his head as he talked close to lying flat, “it’s going to affect us no matter what. I get that we’re not part of the group so we’re not part of decisions regarding the group, but I’d at least like to know the reasoning behind things that are going to change stuff for us. You’ve been really good about that in the past.”

“We’re not part of the group,” agreed Hendery nodding, “but this is still our home we live here too. We still have to be in contact with managers and staff and YangYang almost got poisoned too. Things that affect the group affect us. Whether you want our input or not doesn’t really matter to me, but being left in the dark about it really sucks. If you stop involving us in things that you’ve been good about so far, how do I know you’re not going to start locking the door behind you when you leave? I’ve never lived somewhere that I could come and go when I wanted to, I don’t want to lose that.”

“We’re not taking anything away from you,” said Kun quickly.

“You kind of did though,” said Jisung softly, “you said we were part of this, part of the family and that you didn’t want us to not share our opinions on things. Is that only about what to watch and what to eat for dinner? Because if it’s only going to be specific things you need to tell us what those are so we don’t accidentally get in trouble. I’ve spent too much of my life trying to guess rules that are constantly changing.”

“We were worried you were going to tell us not to go to the trial,” stated YangYang, “we turned our phones off so we wouldn’t know if you were telling us not to let Johnny-hyung pick us up.” Ten pulled him closer gently and YangYang tried to relax into it despite being uncomfortable.

“I get making decisions without us, but can you at least tell us what they were when you’re done?” asked Donghyuck reaching for his tail to fiddle with as he talked, “it’s not fun being in the dark on things that affect us.”

“We really messed that up,” muttered Kun sounding exhausted. “Okay, no more secrets. And we do want your opinion on things that affect you, we just didn’t think this through all the way.”

“We thought we could keep it separate from home stuff,” said Ten, “sorry we worried you about it.”

“Hyung, either way you went with that was going to change things,” said YangYang shaking his head, “if you’d decided to go with the company’s suggestion we’d have needed to make sure we weren’t drawing attention to ourselves, you’d not have been able to take me with you places, and we would need to make sure when we go anywhere without you that we aren’t causing you problems.”

“And now we have to worry about staff being annoyed with us and making sure we’re not in the way even more than normal,” added Donghyuck nodding, “and making sure no one’s alone around staff. YangYang’s not going to be able to stay at SuperM dorms alone, the managers don’t follow the same rules there as they do here. They’re not supposed to be here when you’re not here but that doesn’t apply to SuperM dorms.”

“How exactly do you think the poison got into SuperM dorms?” asked Hendery, “someone had to have let her in or taken it from her and put it in the fridge, probably not knowing it was poison. They’re not allowed to be here without you all here and they don’t leave food here either because of that, the chances of it happening again at the SuperM dorms are much higher than they are here.”

“And we didn’t know EXO was going to support,” said YangYang, “which if you had listened to the company wouldn’t have been a problem. But if you had done what you did and EXO still wanted to be neutral they would have been pretty upset because you’ve drug SuperM further into this. I don’t want to be in a dorm where people are constantly fighting, especially when it’s partially my fault.”

“Okay, no more group meetings while people are sleeping,” said Kun nodding, “everyone’s involved in every decision from now on whether we think it’ll effect everyone or not.”

“Also please just talk to me if you’re worried, Donghyuck-ah,” said Mark reaching to pull both his cats closer to him. “I’d rather we had this conversation days ago so you didn’t have to stress about it for days.”

“Then don’t have secret meetings without me,” stated Donghyuck making a face at him.

“Right, can I shower now? My ears are driving me crazy,” complained Hendery.

“If everyone’s good now,” said Kun nodding. Everyone agreed and Hendery darted off down the hall to claim the shower before anyone could try to fight him over it.

“Dibs on next,” stated Jisung after a moment of silence, “my ears are gross okay, no one else has long fur so you’ll have to deal with it.” This brought a round of laughter and agreement from the others. YangYang snuggled further into Ten’s side as conversation moved on from there. Things were going to be okay. Who knew how the trial was going to turn out from here, but the fact that Felix had been able to witness was incredible and YangYang had gotten to see it. Months ago he could never have imagined being somewhere like this, with people that loved him and wanted him to thrive, living somewhere that helped him to be brave enough to fight for things he believed in. This was good, things were good. Even if it meant things were changing, it would be okay again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter should be up in a week or two ish depending on when i get done with my tests and essays due this week and if i have time to write. it's almost done but this week is going to be kind of busy so it could be a little bit longer, it won't cover the trial again but rather the aftermath a bit more in depth :) 
> 
> i put the stray kids chapter before the nct one because there's a bit that's a few days before the trial in the stray kids chapter and this chapter went a little longer after the trial XD things are overlapping chronologically but i'm trying to keep them in chronological order as best as i can 
> 
> Animals for hybrids because i put way too much work into this: just realized i have to list all the nct hybrids and am regretting my life choices  
> Yuta - Beagador Dog  
> Jaehyun - Golden Retriever Dog  
> WinWin - Cavachon Cat  
> Jungwoo - Devon Rex Cat  
> Hendery - Mini Lop Bunny  
> Renjun - American Shorthair Cat  
> Jeno - Chocolate Lab Dog  
> Haechan - Ashera Cat  
> Jaemin - Boston Terrier Dog  
> YangYang - Siamese Cat  
> Chenle - American Eskimo Dog  
> Jisung - Ragdoll Cat  
> Key - Labradoodle Dog  
> Chen - English Setter Dog  
> Sehun - French Lop Bunny 
> 
> i really hope that was everyone that had an actual part of this chapter because that was way too many 
> 
> quick life update for everyone that knows i frequently update half asleep and severely sleep deprived i started new medicine recently and for the first time in my life have a somewhat regular sleep schedule thank you for everyone that's been worried and reminding me to get better sleep :) also the difference having a healthy amount of sleep makes like emotionally is wild i actually feel like a halfway functional person it's crazy :) 
> 
> as always this is unedited mostly but will be edited when i get around to it in the future XD 
> 
> thank you for reading!!! i love you all! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
